


Like Me

by softkatya



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, Bakery AU, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian AU, Recreational Drug Use, katya's 21, katya's a dreamy art student, nothing bad tho, they work in a bakery and it's cute ok, trix is 18, trixie's awkward
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 28,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkatya/pseuds/softkatya
Summary: "Do you have class tomorrow?" Katya's voice pulled Trixie out of her thoughts and back into reality, and when she turned to meet her gaze Katya's eyes looked on softly, safely."Yeah. Only a couple hours, noon until three." She watched Katya's sight darting back and forth between the road and Trixie, drumming her fingertips on the steering wheel."Let me pick you up from school? I'll take you out for late lunch." She almost looked slightly anxious as she asked, a flush on her cheeks that Trixie could barely see in the glow of passing street lights. "Unless you don't want some weird dyke picking you up in front of all your high school friends." Katya winked at her, nudging Trixie's shoulder with her elbow.Trixie couldn't help but snort at that. "Yeah, you in all your butch glory picking up my innocent little femme self from class? Scandalous."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is the first fic i've written in years so pls be nice to me!!!  
> this is titled after one of my favorite lesbian country songs by chely wright bc it reminds me of trix.  
> this chapter is short but i have lots of ideas for future chapters! please let me know what you think/what could be improved/etc<33  
> xoxo lavender

"God dammit."

Trixie tapped her fingers against the kitchen counter in steady rhythm with the folk music that played over the radio, her head tilted to the side and a grimace spreading slowly over her lips. She had been mumbling obscenities to herself all evening as she aggressively whisked up muffin batter, her black apron now covered in flour and smears of strawberry compote. As much as she loved her job and felt blessed most days, she wasn't immune to becoming frustrated and, she had to be honest with herself, a bit bratty and dramatic sometimes.

Trixie set her spatula down on the counter, dipping her finger into the bowl of pink-tinted batter in front of her. another hand joined next to hers before she had the chance to lick it clean. Trixie looked up to meet the eyes of her coworker as she brought her finger to her tongue.

"You know, I know you're pissed about DeLa making you come up with all these vegan recipes, but this one's a keeper." Trixie focused her sight on the crooked smile of the slightly taller girl in front of her. She couldn't help smirking a bit back, and she wasn't going to pretend to be above taking the complement. She had been working on the recipe for hours with minimal results, and it was starting to drive her absolutely insane.

"Thank you." She sighed, turning to press her spine against the edge of the counter. "I'm just not used to baking without the basic fucking necessities. Butter, milk, all that shit. Apple sauce in place of eggs? That's straight up blasphemy."

Katya laughed, tilting her head back and squealing at the ceiling. Trixie liked that when Katya laughed she threw her whole body into it. The kitchen was always more lively when Katya was in the corner, making herself giggle wildly at her own jokes as she frosted cupcakes and made small fondant flowers. She told herself she would always love her job as long as she was there, but she had to admit to herself she'd grown fond of the older woman and would be sorely disappointed if she were to leave. In fact, if she thought about it, Katya seemed like the kind of impulsive and wild person to run off somewhere to a new city and leave the tiny bakery behind without a second thought. But she was nearly eight months into being hired, and still stuck around. Trixie considered this a good thing.

"I don't know what the fuck you put in this batter, but it's good. Keep this recipe. I'll slice up some strawberries all pretty to put on top of them if you want me to." Katya grinned again, flashing her teeth. It was too charming for Trixie to focus and she turned back towards the counter, pulling her thick hair into the scrunchie around her wrist.

"I would love that. You're a doll, Katya."

"You're the doll here, hon." Katya winked and flicked Trixie's shoulder gently. "By the way, you need a ride home? It's getting late and I bet your feet are fucking killing you."

Trixie did a quick once over of her work station, taking a deep breath as she pondered the thirty minute walk back to her apartment. As much as she enjoyed the fresh air and solitude of the town at night, she knew Katya was right. Her feet were definitely killing her and even though Katya was always offering her rides, she didn't seem to mind dropping her off.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thank you." She flashed a quick grin at Katya as she began to clean up the counter in front of her, making sure to quickly scribble down some changes to her recipe on a pad of paper before throwing everything haphazardly into cupboards, tossing her apron dramatically into a ball on the counter.

Katya pulled a large sweater over her head, running her fingers through her cropped blonde hair where it flattened as Trixie slung her purse over her shoulder.

"Shall we go, Trixalicious?"

Trixie rolled her eyes a bit at the nickname, but nodded with a soft smile and followed Katya outside to her shitty old pickup truck.

The interior of Katya's truck was covered in odd knick knacks - bouquets of dried lavender tied to whatever they could be tied to, small paintings of insects and fruit lining the dashboard, and doll parts hanging from the rear view mirror. The first time Katya gave her a ride home around seven months prior, she pointed to one of her doll heads - one with big blonde hair and pink painted lips - and exclaimed with a soft gasp, "Trix! It's you!" Making Trixie shriek with laughter, much to Katya's delight.

Katya pulled open the door for Trixie, a hand resting on the small of her back to help the smaller girl climb up into the passenger's seat.

"Fuck, and they say chivalry is dead." Trixie murmured as she settled herself in, pulling the seat belt over her lap and grinning as Katya giggled and slammed the passenger-side door shut. 

Once Katya had buckled and turned her key in the ignition, a comfortable silence set in with droning synth that played over Katya's beat-up speakers. Trixie always enjoyed these moments with her coworker, free from the frantic bustling of the bakery and without a single responsibility in the world. She liked how Katya made her feel at ease, the way she could melt away the stress of a nine hour shift with a simple off-hand comment. 

"Do you have class tomorrow?" Katya's voice pulled Trixie out of her thoughts and back into reality, and when she turned to meet her gaze Katya's eyes looked on softly, safely. 

"Yeah. Only a couple hours, noon until three." She watched Katya's sight darting back and forth between the road and Trixie, drumming her fingertips on the steering wheel. 

"Let me pick you up from school? I'll take you out for late lunch." She almost looked slightly anxious as she asked, a flush on her cheeks that Trixie could barely see in the glow of passing street lights. "Unless you don't want some weird dyke picking you up in front of all your high school friends." Katya winked at her, nudging Trixie's shoulder with her elbow. 

Trixie couldn't help but snort at that. "Yeah, you in all your butch glory picking up my innocent little femme self from class? Scandalous." Trixie stuck her tongue out at the older girl. "But, uh, yeah, I'd actually really like that." 

"So three it is, then?"

"Yup." Trixie glanced down with the realization that Katya had placed a palm on her knee, still but firm. The action made her twitch involuntarily, and she hoped Katya didn't notice. She always did her best to keep her cool when around Katya, repressing the rather childish crush into the back of her mind whenever possible. Sure, Katya was kind to her and flirted with her regularly, but she knew in her heart there was no way a twenty one year old college student would want anything to do with a girl still in high school, despite the age difference really not being a problem in her mind. Trixie was well on her way to graduating next month, and she figured if she wanted to be bold and pursue anything, she would do it then. When she had collected that adult stamp of approval. 

"Sorry." Katya mumbled under her breath, once again breaking Trixie out of a spell of deep thoughts and rampant-running anxiety. She was confused for a moment when Katya started to remove her hand from her knee, until she realized she had probably been sitting there awkwardly staring at Katya's fingertips brushing over her soft leg hair for a good minute or so. God fucking dammit. 

"No- no, you're fine." Trixie exhaled, catching Katya's hand in hers before she could really think about it. Their awkwardly tangled fingers now rested together on Trixie's thigh. Trixie's chest felt so tight she thought it might cave in. 

The rest of the drive was ridden in silence, only punctuated by the continuous droning of Katya's radio. Trixie couldn't bring herself to say anything else, hoping if she kept her mouth shut she would look less dumb and juvenile. Before she knew it, Katya was pulling to a stop in front of Trixie's apartment building. 

For a moment the two of them just sat in silence, Katya's thumb brushing circles over the back of her palm in a steady rhythm, and neither of them turning to make eye contact. After a moment Katya exhaled deeply, and Trixie couldn't help but wonder how long she had been holding that breath. 

"Trix, look at me."

It took her a moment, but when Trixie looked up, Katya's eyes bored into hers. It almost scared her, the way she looked on with something inconceivably caring in her eyes.

"You seem really, really nervous. Is it me?"

Trixie shook her head quickly, her eyes fixed on Katya's fingers still laced with hers. Her cheeks flushed at the thought of how sweaty her hands probably were. "No- fuck, no. It's not you. I mean, it's you but it's  _me._ " Trixie slapped her other hand across her forehead, groaning. "I'm just being so stupid. I'm sorry."

"You're not being stupid at all!" Katya scooted as far as she could in her seat to get closer to the younger girl. Trixie pretended she couldn't feel her breath hot on her cheek. "I'm the one who keeps trying making moves on you. I'll stop if you want me to."

Trixie bit the inside of her cheek. Hard. She couldn't think of a single way to adequately reply to that.

"I don't want you to stop." The sentence came out a quieter than she intended as she lifted her eyes to meet Katya's, swallowing her pride. Katya was almost always honest, always said what was on her mind. She had no idea how it came so naturally to her. "I just, like... can't tell if you're just fucking with me sometimes." 

The vehicle was silent for a moment. Trixie wasn't sure how she expected Katya to react. With anger? Telling her she was right and all of this was just one big joke? Trixie held her breath as Katya furrowed her brow and frowned a bit. 

Finally she spoke. "Why would I be fucking with you?" Then cracked a smile. "You really think every time I flirt with you I'm just joking around? I honestly thought I was being more obvious." 

Trixie's cheeks were steadily turning more and more pink. "Believe me, you're obvious. I think I'm just really oblivious." Trixie ducked her head down in slight embarrassment as she spoke but Katya was laughing again, throwing her arms around Trixie and, to her genuine surprise, pressing a wet kiss to her cheek. Trixie pictures the red lipstick stain that was probably left there and inhaled sharply as Katya pulled away and pressed her nose into Trixie's thick hair.

"Hey Trix?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you didn't want me to stop making moves on you. Is that still true?"

Trixie only hesitated for a moment. Anxiety be damned.

"Yes."

And then Katya's lips were on hers, soft and sweet and smearing her lip gloss over her cupid's bow and onto her chin. Katya's muscular arms wrapped around her waist to pull her as close as she could and Trixie thanked every god and goddess that may or may not exist that Katya's old truck had no middle console, making it easy to press eagerly against her. Trixie threaded her fingers through Katya's hair, her short nails scratching over her scalp as Katya kissed her fervently, sucking her bottom lip between her teeth and biting gently. It was all too much for Trixie to process - Katya's hands wandering over hips, dipping under her loose t-shirt to brush across her stomach. She smelled like a mix of jasmine and sage and sweat and Trixie loved it. 

When Katya finally pulled away an involuntary whine escaped from her throat. It thoroughly embarrassed her until Katya giggled, placing a few soft kisses over the nape of her neck. "All shy at first and now you're being all needy, huh?"

"I wouldn't be so needy if you didn't stop kissing me like that." Trixie huffed and wiped a bit of lip gloss from the side of her mouth. "Definitely your fault."

Katya smirked, staying silent for a moment before pressing another lingering kiss to Trixie's lips. She pulled away slowly after a moment, an obscene string of spit connecting their mouths.

"Go get some sleep, doll." Katya wiped he mouth off on the back of her hand, seemingly no longer caring about the state of her rather pigmented lipstick. "I'll still pick you up from school at three."

And with that, Trixie nodded and opened the passenger door, clumsily climbing out and traveling in a daze up the six floors to her apartment.

 _What the fuck._ She thought to herself, eyes closing in the elevator.  _What the fuck just happened._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! sooo basically i wrote this whole damn chapter and then my computer crashed so i had to rewrite it to the best of my ability. still im rlly proud of this one even tho i was really stoned and annoyed when i wrote it.
> 
> hopefully you enjoyed more of a peak into trixie's life and more self-indulgent pure dyke shit<33 thank you sooo much for the love on the last chapter ily  
> xoxo lavender

Trixie found it incredibly hard to focus during her classes the next day. Even ceramics, lead by her favorite art teacher, felt stressful and messy. As Trixie dipped her hands in a bucket of water, smoothed the edges of a bowl over with her fingers, she couldn't help thinking about Katya.

_Katya._

Katya stroking her thigh, Katya burying her face in Trixie's mess of curls, Katya's tongue in her mouth.

It felt overwhelming. Obscene. Lovely.

Trixie had spent almost the entire day willing three o' clock to come faster. She pictured herself standing at the front doors of the building school until Katya pulled up in her black pickup, jogging to the side of the street with her backpack swinging behind her to climb inside.   

She sighed heavily as she carefully brought the soft piece of sculpted clay to the shelf next to the kiln. Five minutes left to kill, Trixie pulled her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and sat herself on a stool in the corner of the room. The text notification on her lock screen made her bite her lips and blush, as much as she hated herself for the reaction.

 **Katya** **(2:34 P.M.):** hey! i'll be about ten minutes late but i'll see you soon. i'll pull up out front.

Trixie sucked in a breath and shoved her phone back in her pocket, making her way to the door of the classroom.

"I have to use the bathroom, can I just head out?" She glanced at her teacher, who nodded without looking up from the pencil sketch she was carefully inking. 

Trixie didn't have to use the bathroom. She needed to talk to Pearl. After only a few moments of standing outside her friend's civics class, Pearl emerged alongside a group of fellow exhausted-looking teenagers eagerly rushing to the front doors. 

"Trix! What's up?" Pearl let her backpack fall off her shoulders and gently set it on the floor where she sat down alongside it, her knees pulled up to her chest. Trixie sat down next to her with a deep sigh. "Is something wrong?"

"No, literally the opposite of wrong. I think I'm just a mess."

"What do you mean?"

Trixie wasn't sure why the whole ordeal stressed her out so much. She was no stranger to messing around with girls, why did Katya make her question everything she thought she thought she knew?  

"You know the hot girl I work with?" Trixie turned to look at pearl, grimacing a little. "The blonde one? Katya?"

"Yeah." Pearl smirked. "What, did you embarrass yourself in front of her or something?"

"No! I mean, probably. But she gave me a ride home last night and made out with me in her car. She's on her way to pick me up right now, she asked to."

Pearl cocked an eyebrow, a genuine smile spreading across her lips. "Trixie! That's great! Why are you being so weird about it? She's obviously into you."

"Well yeah, she made that pretty clear, I'm just confused." She shook her head, looking down. "Like fuck, she's an  _art student._ And she's in college. There's probably so many gay girls there, and I haven't even moved out of my mom's apartment yet."

"Trix, you haven't even graduated."

"Exactly!" She groaned. "Is it dumb it convince myself I'm worth her time?"

Trixie winced when Pearl punched her shoulder a little too roughly. 

"Shut the fuck up! Don't even think like that. If she's making moves on you it's because she wants to. You can be so dense sometimes."

Trixie rolled her eyes and stood up, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "Whatever. I'll text you later tonight, okay? She's gonna be here soon."

"Where's she even taking you?"

"Lunch I guess?" Trixie shrugged, turning to stroll towards the front door, waving over her shoulder. "Love you! I'll update you, okay?" She didn't wait for a response, just bounded out the door to spot Katya's truck pulling up to the curb. And there she was.

_Katya._

Trixie felt her face getting hot as soon as they made eye contact, unable to break her gaze as she shuffled down the steep steps of the building. She took a confident step off the edge of the flight and then she was crashing down, her body hitting the hard concrete and her hands barely blocking her face from smashing into the sidewalk.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck._

Trixie couldn't bring herself to move, couldn't bring herself to witness the reactions of the students standing around, and even worse, Katya sitting in her car twenty feet away.

So she just laid there for as long as she could bare, hands covering her eyes. And then someone's hands were on her, pulling her upright and brushing hair out of her eyes. When she finally moved her hands from her face, eyes rimmed in messy black eyeshadow stared back at her. Katya.

"Holy fuck, are you okay? You really ate shit there." Katya moved her hands to Trixie's shoulders, rubbing them soothingly. Trixie just covered her face with her hands again.

"God, don't even. I'm so embarrassed." She couldn't help but lean into Katya and the feeling of safety that surrounded her, despite her growing awareness of people staring at the two of them. Katya just pulled her in, one hand on her back and one in her hair.

"Don't be embarrassed, that just looked like it hurt." She glanced down at Trixie's legs where a couple bruises were starting to darken on her thighs, and blood dripped from her scraped knees to soak into her knee-high socks. "We need to get you cleaned up somewhere. I could take you back to my place, but my roommate's a huge bitch. Just a fair warning."

Trixie sucked in a sharp breath. "We can go to my place." She hesitated for a moment, waving her hand aimlessly in the air. "Just, ya know. My mom."

"You live with your mom?" The discomfort must have been plastered all over Trixie's face, because Katya quickly edited her comment. "I mean, that makes sense, you just never talk about her."

"Yeah I'm, uh, trying to move out as soon as possible. She's fine, we're just not the closest." She shrugged. "Just not much to talk about, I guess."

"Then let's go there. Closer anyway." Katya just smiled softly and stood up, offering a hand to Trixie and pulling her to stand.

Once she climbed into the passenger seat of the truck, Trixie was met with another wash of anxiety. Disregarding the fact that she just fell face-down on the concrete in front of Katya, she was now sitting in her car dripping blood all over herself and praying to god that her mother wouldn't be home when they arrived. Despite herself, Katya's fingers gently kneading into her forearm quelled her nerves significantly enough to relax during the short drive to her apartment. She didn't speak, just zoned out to another one of Katya's odd lo-fi synth mixes until they pulled into the parking lot, Trixie instructing Katya to park in one of the visitor spaces. As she got out of the car (with only a slight limp) and scanned the parking lot, she saw no sign of her mother's Subaru, much to her relief. It wasn't that she thought her whole world might go up in flames if she had to introduce Katya to her mom, she just couldn't handle it in the moment. Not before she could prepare herself.

* * *

"Ow- fuck!" Trixie clenched her eyes shut and gripped hard on the edge of the bathtub, tears starting to swell in her eyes. Katya was knelt on the black tile floor in front of her, carefully dabbing a wet cotton ball over the scrapes on her knees. She cleared the dirt and dried blood from the wounds as best she could, liberally spreading Neosporin over the effected area and placing bandaids over them. As much as she wanted to hate it, it felt nice having someone take care of her in the way that Katya did. She couldn't remember the last time she let herself accept help like this, let herself be a little vulnerable. 

Katya had demanded Trixie show her the medicine cabinet as soon as they got inside, telling her to sit down on the edge of the tub. She was thankful Katya didn't mention the way her legs trembled as she slowly rolled her knee-highs down to her ankles.

And now, as Katya carefully pulled her socks back up over her calves, Trixie took a moment to admire Katya there kneeling in front of her. Her shoulder-length frizzy hair framed her face perfectly, curling around her cheekbones and down her chin. Her usual bright red lipstick was swapped with a balm that made her lips look full and glossy. 

Trixie couldn't help herself.

She leaned down and cupped Katya's jaw in her palms, pressing her lips almost hesitantly against the other girl's. Katya wasn't hesitant in the least, leaning into the kiss and snaking her arms around Trixie's waist. It was Trixie who pulled away first.

"Thank you." She murmured and smiled shyly down at Katya. "You're being really sweet to me. Can I repay you somehow?"

"Is this the intro to a bad porno?" Katya cackled at her own comment, now pressing herself as close to Trixie as she could between her thighs.

"You fucking wish!" Trixie wrinkled her nose but couldn't help giggling. "You haven't even taken me on a date yet."

Trixie realized what she said as soon as it came out of her mouth.  _Yet._ Katya hadn't taken her on a date  _yet._ Was she embarrassing herself assuming Katya wanted more than just sleeping with her?

"So you wanna go on a date, huh?" Katya smirked, and Trixie tried to ignore her short nails scratching at her spine over her t-shirt.

"I didn't say that!" She paused for a moment, biting her lip. "I"m just saying your chances of fucking are slim if you don't."

That made Katya squeal again, throwing her head back and squeezing Trixie tight. "Let me take you on a date then?" She furrowed her brows a bit. "Not just because of that though, of course. I'm not that much of an asshole." 

"Cool." She took a deep breath in, feeling a little dumb for that being her first response. "Then, yeah. I mean, if you actually do want to take me on a date, I'm not going to turn that down."

"I  _do_ actually wanna take you on a date, dumbass." Katya's smile was back in full force as she pressed another chaste kiss to Trixie's slightly-agape mouth. "And I  _really_ want to kiss you some more but this is kind of an awkward setting." She gestured to the space around her.

"We can go to my room." Tixie huffed and shifted awkwardly. "Just don't be surprised if my mom shows up randomly."

* * *

Trixie's mom didn't show up, not until a couple hours after Katya kissed her goodbye with promises of texting her when she got home. For a few moments after Katya left, Trixie just sprawled herself on her bed replaying the last hour in her head with her eyes closed. It baffled her that Katya didn't even ask to do anything more than run her hands over her soft stomach under her shirt, but it comforted her as well. She genuinely seemed to give a shit about her boundaries, and Trixie wasn't entirely used to it. Of course she wanted more with Katya, but she liked things moving slowly. It made her feel infinitely more safe and comfortable, and she liked that Katya respected that without question.

When she finally got up and looked in the mirror, her hair was a frizzy pile of loose curls atop her head and her lips looked raw and a little red. Something about knowing it was Katya who had done that to her, hovered over her and kissed her without hesitation for as long as she could, let her drift off into an easy sleep that night.

 

 

   


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this one for a hot minute!! and i'm proud of it!!  
> thanks to everyone who read chapter 2, i honestly couldn't help writing this chapter the way i did. i hope u enjoy<3
> 
> cw for recreational drug use in this chapter.
> 
> xoxo lavender

**Katya (3:22 P.M.):** what are you up to today? u working?

 **Trixie (3:29 P.M.):** I got off at 3! I still have to shower tho I'm covered in cupcake batter ://

 **Katya (** **3:29 P.M.):** lolllll 

Trixie smirked at the way Katya replied to her text almost as soon as she sent it, like she had been waiting for a response for the last seven minutes. 

 **Trixie (3:30 P.M.):** Fuck off, you know you can relate

 **Katya (3:31 P.M.):** ur right

 **Katya (3:34 P.M.):** anywayyyys roommate dropped the bomb on me that she's gonna be out out of town for the weekend like ten minutes before she left. not complaining though. would you want to come over? i'll pick you up.

 **Katya (3:34 P.M.):** no pressure if you're busy or whatever i know you have a lot on your plate

 **Katya (3:35 P.M.):** i just want to see you lol

Trixie stared at the last three messages, sent in quick succession. Katya was rambling, something Trixie was well aware she did when she was nervous, but she couldn't help staring a bit too long at the last message. Katya wanted to see her. She was still baffled by Katya wanting to take her on a date in the first place, if she was honest with herself.

 **Trixie (3:38 P.M.):** No need to pick me up, I can bus over. Just let me take a shower first and get changed and I'll text you when I'm on my way? 

 **Katya (3:39 P.M.):** sounds good bb

Trixie smiled, humming softly to herself as Katya sent her the address. Now, the hard part, she actually had to get herself ready to go and catch a bus. 

Trixie dragged herself out of bed with a groan, crossing the hall to the bathroom where she discarded the t-shirt and high-waisted denim shorts she was clad in. She took a moment to examine herself in the mirror as she stripped off her undergarments, turning and dragging her fingers along the light stretch marks on her hips. After feeling for so many years like she had been fighting her own body, she was finally starting to consider herself appealing and sexy again - growing to love her soft thighs and stomach unabashedly. She was proud of herself, and how could she not be? Loving herself wasn't always easy. It still wasn't. 

Trixie ran her shower as hot as she could bare, letting the steaming water run over the top of her head and trickle down her shoulder blades and thighs. The lavender-scented shampoo she picked up and began to lather into her thick hair reminded her of Katya's truck, with all the bundles of dried lavender hanging from the ceiling. She shut her eyes tight,  her fingertips massaging into her scalp as she rinsed out the suds. 

_Stop fucking thinking about Katya while you shower, you dumb dyke._

She repeated the new mantra to herself as she worked an obscene amount of conditioner into her hair, letting it sit and soak in while she lathered bar soap over her chest. The mantra definitely was not working, and she found herself debating what the harm was in indulging herself just a little bit. 

 _No. Nope. Definitely not right before going to her house._ She huffed loudly, quickly rinsing the conditioner out of her hair and hopping out of the shower before she did anything stupid. Well, not stupid, she told herself. Just incredibly irresponsible and bound to make her anxious when she actually went to Katya's. 

* * *

Less than an hour later, Trixie was dressed in a pair of denim overalls and a baby pink t-shirt standing next to the bus stop. She felt cute, her hair in two french braids drying into waves down her back that she planned to unravel on the bus. She went unusually light on her makeup, just a bit of mascara, shimmering eye shadow, and lipgloss in order to speed up her routine. 

The bus ride wasn't too long, not more than thirty minutes, and she was able to preoccupy herself listening to soft folk music through her headphones and doodling on the pocket-sized sketchbook she'd shoved in her bags as a last thought. When her hair was fully dried, she gently unraveled her braids and breathed a sigh of relief as they fell around her face just the way she liked them. 

Katya lived in a small house at the edge of town that Trixie assumed she rented. It was cute, tucked away behind a mass of trees and untamed blackberry bushes. Trixie thought she might have missed it if not for Katya's truck parked on the side of the street. An old fashioned brass knocker hung from the door, which Trixie chose over the doorbell. It seemed much more novel to her, and she liked the weight of it in her hands. She knocked twice, shoving her hands in her pockets and taking a few deep breaths before hearing Katya's voice from inside. 

" _Trixie? I'm coming one second!_ "

There was a moment of silence and the Katya shuffling to the door, opening it with a click and grinning widely at Trixie. A joint hung from her lips, her t-shirt with a print of a tarot card ( _the fool,_ Trixie observed) half-tucked into her olive green shorts. She looked cute, albeit a bit disheveled. It was incredibly endearing. "Hey." Trixie breathed, concealing her nerves best she could with a soft smile. 

"Hey!" Katya took Trixie's hand, tugging her gently inside and shutting the door behind them. "I'm really sorry if it's smoky in here, I forgot to open a window until a minute ago."     

"You're fine, I don't care." She eyed the joint between Katya's fingers where she let it rest, a thin stream of smoke pouring from the burning paper. Katya threw herself on the oddly-patterned sofa next to them with a grin, patting the spot next to her to encourage Trixie to sit. She did, kicking off her shoes and tucking her feet up onto the couch cushions. "Actually, uh, do you think I could hit that?" She smiled sheepishly, knowing full well most people didn't expect her to want to smoke. She wasn't an incredibly frequent user, but frequent enough to consider herself familiar with the effects.

Katya took to drumming her fingers against Trixie's thigh where she rested her hand a moment earlier, her other hand raising to her lips to puff at the joint. "Isn't that a little illegal?" She smirked.

"I'm pretty sure it's already illegal that you're smoking around me." Trixie raised an eyebrow, cocking her head to the side. Katya just laughed, her head tilting to the ceiling as she passed the joint to Trixie's outstretched hand. 

"Alright, you're an adult. Make your own decisions, kitten."

" _Kitten?_ " Trixie raised her eyebrows as she puffed once, twice, at the joint and let the smoke exhale through her nose. She took another short drag before handing it back to Katya. "Do I look like I'm into that?" 

"A little." 

There was a moment of silence between the two of them before they both burst into laughter, Katya's fingers gripping the denim of Trixie's overalls as she keeled over. Trixie wasn't high yet, but she didn't doubt Katya was as she giggled ceaselessly, pressing closer to Trixie by the second.

"I'm not, for the record. Sorry for the disappointment." She let Katya lean up and bring the joint to her own mouth, Trixie catching it between her lips and inhaling before bringing her hand up to pull it away. 

"No disappointment here." Trixie tried and failed to decipher the look on Katya's face as she took a long drag off the joint, which was rapidly shrinking down to its paper filter. Her lips were curled upwards in a comfortable smile as she met Trixie's eyes, and the palm of her left hand still rested on Trixie's thigh. She was grateful for the contact, liked how Katya was affectionate with her without being overbearing all at once like so many other people she had encountered. Still, she wanted more. Wanted Katya's hands running over her calves, her waist, tugging at her hair like she had done oh-so-gently a couple days before and made Trixie whine embarrassingly loud. Trixie decided she was just stoned and getting ahead of herself. 

"Can I kiss you?" Katya took one last hit of the of the slightly unraveling joint before putting it out in the ashtray on the coffee table, her free hand now lacing with Trixie's as she spoke.

" _Please._ " Trixie's voice came out husky, her back involuntarily arching as Katya immediately pressed against her and weaved her hands into her hair, lips attaching to her neck. It wasn't what she expected, but Trixie keened for more and grabbed onto Katya's shirt desperately. Katya had her shoved against the couch cushions, letting Trixie's legs wrap loosely over her hips as she pressed a trail of lazy kisses down her throat to her collar bone, finally coming back up to eye level to kiss her with all the intensity Trixie had been craving since she last saw Katya. It felt blinding, enveloping Trixie in a wash of warm light as Katya tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. 

"Hey, um... Katya?" Trixie's voice was small, her cheeks crimson as Katya immediately opened her eyes and pulled away, her fingertips still brushing across Trixie's scalp.

"You okay, princess?"

"Yeah, perfect, these are just-" She gestured fervently to her overalls, the straps now falling down over her arms. "-kind of bothering me."

Katya stared at her blankly for a moment, fiddling with the buckles where the straps connected to the front of the garment. "Um..." Katya was the one looking flustered now. "Do you want me to take them off?"

Trixie only hesitated for a moment before nodding, helping Katya unclip the straps. and watching as she grasped onto the fabric by her hips and slowly wiggled the garment down her thighs and past her ankles. Katya pushed the overalls onto the floor and leaned back over Trixie, her hair falling into her face. 

" _so_ fucking beautiful." Katya murmured against her temple and kissed her there, thumb stroking over her jawline. Trixie suddenly felt very exposed laying there in her predictable pink cotton panties underneath Katya, her thin t-shirt riding up her stomach with every shift and arch of her back until her rib cage was visibly straining against her skin. It was obvious that Katya was making a conscious effort not to touch her below the neck, probably not wanting to assume Trixie's sudden lack of clothing meant she wanted more than what she was already getting. Trixie appreciated it, felt swaddled in the comfort and safety of Katya's actions, but desperately  _did_ want more. The longer she convinced herself she needed to wait, needed to practice self-control, the more pointless it seemed. Katya was there, on top of her, calling her beautiful and kissing her with a passion she had never felt in her life, and Trixie decided she was genuinely going to die if she didn't get more contact from Katya. 

"Katya-" She huffed and grasped Katya's hands, which were now toying idly with the neckline of her shirt. When they locked eyes, Trixie felt her heart swell so full she swore it might explode.

"Yes, baby?" Katya's voice was hushed, more so than Trixie had ever heard it, and the pet name made her squirm where she lay under Katya. 

"I..." She was still gripping Katya's hands, her own palms probably sweaty and hot but she couldn't bring herself to care. "I really,  _really_ want you to touch me." She paused for a moment, waiting for Katya to nod slowly. "But I- um, can we take it kinda slow?"

"Oh my god, of course we can. Anything for you." Katya took the hint, letting her fingertips drift down Trixie's biceps and forearms, and then back up to linger at her collarbone.

"Really?" Trixie looked up at her, doe-eyed. 

"Yes, really." Katya hooked her thumbs under the hem of Trixie's shirt, already riding up just below the swell of her breasts, and gently tugged. The unlined bralette underneath was a soft yellow, and Katya's hands were on it immediately, her long fingers brushing along the underside of the garment. "Is this okay?" She took to pressing wet kisses along the exposed skin of her breasts, her tongue laving over her nipple where it poked from her bra in a way that made her whine obscenely.

"Yes, please." Trixie inhaled sharply and threaded her fingers through Katya's hair, tugging gently in hopes that it would spur her on a bit. 

"Please? I like that." Katya giggled and cupped Trixie's breasts in her hands, squeezing a little too tight but Trixie certainly wasn't going to tell her to stop. She let Katya explore her slowly, her hands wandering to her soft stomach and then her thighs, her thumbs kneading small circles into her skin. "You're a dream, Trixie. Seriously. You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

"How long?" Trixie smiled sheepishly and untangled her fingers from Katya's hair just to tug her shirt off all the way, tossing it on the floor next to her overalls. 

" _So_ long." She grinned and placed a series of kisses from just below her navel to between her breasts, her hands finding the fabric of her bralette again and pulling the straps down over her shoulders. "You're even prettier like this than I imagined."

"Like what?" Trixie hated herself for asking so many questions, but couldn't help it. She wanted to keep hearing Katya's voice, wanted her to talk her through everything she was thinking and doing. 

"Half naked on my couch underneath me, mostly."

The thought of Katya imagining a scenario like this made her blush profusely. "You can get me, uh, more naked, you know."

Katya just grinned, sliding her fingers along Trixie's jawline and kissing her fervently for a good moment before pulling away, a string of spit connecting their mouths in a way that made Trixie keen for more. She wanted all of Katya - her messiness, her vulgarity, her soft lips and sweet words. 

"So I can take this off?" Katya brushed the tip of her pointer finger teasingly against her nipple through the soft fabric, Trixie's back arching sharply against her. 

" _Please,_ Katya." 

"Again, with the begging." Katya tsked and shook her head, thumbs hooking underneath the bra to pull it up over Trixie's chest with one swift movement. She didn't waste a single second attaching her lips directly to one of Trixie's pink nipples, sucking hard and releasing her mouth with a  _pop_. Trixie couldn't help the quiet moan the escaped her throat. "You're kinda needy, aren't you?" Katya was smirking up at her, urging Trixie to lift her arms in order to pull the bralette all the way over her head. 

"I just really want you..." Trixie whined as Katya scraped her short nails down the front of her thighs, her body twisting and arching trying to find some kind of friction that wasn't quite there. 

"What do you want?" The question made Trixie bite her bottom lip anxiously, her grip on Katya's shoulders growing steadily tighter. "You can tell me, trix." Katya's tone softened, her palms running up and down over Trixie's hips. 

Trixie took a deep breath, her voice small as she shoved all her anxieties out the window and spoke. "Can I ride your fingers?" She swallowed hard. "Please?" She added for good measure. 

Katya's face broke out into a grin, her arms looping around Trixie's waist to pull her swiftly upright into her lap. "Thought you were gonna make me take you on a date first, Trix." She giggled quietly and began to kiss at her neck again, all soft and wet the way Trixie liked. 

"That was kinda before you got me really stoned and horny." Katya laughed into the nape of Trixie's neck at her response, one of her hands finally,  _finally,_ wandering down to palm at her clit through her panties. It was overwhelming, and Trixie wanted more. "Katya, come on, please..." She rested her forehead on Katya's shoulder, biting her bottom lip between her teeth.

With little hesitation, Katya pulled the fabric of her underwear aside and slid a single finger up through her wetness to her clit where she made gentle circles, her free hand combing through Trixie's hair and tugging lightly. 

"God, Trix. So beautiful. All for me." Just Katya's voice made Trixie moan softly into her neck, her hips twitching against Katya's fingers. 

"Please, please fuck me. I need it." She mumbled, any remaining lip gloss on her mouth smearing against Katya's skin. 

Her begging seemed to spur Katya on quickly, one of her long fingers sliding easily inside her and curling, making Trixie's hips buck desperately against her hand. 

"You're so hot when you talk like that..." Katya breathed into her hair, quickly adding another finger and settling into a slow but consistent pace that had Trixie seeing stars as she rolled her hips in time with Katya's movements. Katya used her grip on Trixie's hair to tug her head back, finally able to fully bask in the radiance of Trixie's flushed cheeks and half-lidded eyes - mouth hanging open just slightly. Katya secured her arm around Trixie's waist and leaned down to take a nipple into her mouth, her tongue flicking over the hardening peak before biting into the soft flesh.   

"Katya, I'm - _ah!_ \- I'm already really close..." She whined and tilted her head back, her breathing quick and high-pitched. 

"What do you need, sweetheart?" Katya picked up her pace a little, the noise obscene as she thrust her fingers and watched Trixie bounce gently on her lap.

"Just keep talking to me."

Trixie gasped, arousal coursing through her veins as Katya hit a particularly sensitive spot. She was almost there, could feel her body getting warmer with every curl of Katya's fingers. She knew she was about to come embarrassingly quickly, but she couldn't bring herself to care. She had never felt herself let loose like this with someone. 

"You're so pretty, Trix. Jesus Christ. Wanna make you come." Katya murmured as she sucked a dark bruise into the flesh next to her areola. "I could do this all fucking day, you're so good." 

It was Katya's voice that drove her off the edge, her chest heaving and mouth parted in a high-pitched whimper as she came. Katya retracted her fingers, rubbing gently at her clit until it was too much and Trixie pushed her hand away. She felt like she was on fire, her whole body trembling and oversensitive as Katya reached up to weave her fingers through Trixie's hair and pulled her into a messy kiss. It was everything Trixie craved, and she felt like she could have melted into Katya on her couch right then and there with her hands cupping her face.

Trixie pulled back, throwing herself dramatically onto the couch cushions with a deep sigh. "That was intense."

"Good intense?" Katya questioned hopefully and nestled herself next to Trixie, her fingertips tracing aimless patterns over her hips and stomach. 

" _really_ good." She turned to meet Katya's gaze, her smile shy as she brushed her thumb over the sharp angles of Katya's cheekbone. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, doll." Katya kissed her, open-mouthed, and pulled away with a loud  _pop._ "Don't think you're getting out of our date that easily, though."

Trixie just blushed, Katya letting her rest her thighs on her lap as she sat up only to roll another joint for them. She felt cared for, appreciated, _safe._

And she absolutely couldn't get enough of it. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lack of consistency, my life has been kinda crazy lately!!
> 
> a short lil chapter before i write this much anticipated trixya date. i still like this one tho and i hope u do too<3 
> 
> xoxo lavender

It was almost 11:00 by the time Trixie made it home, Katya insisting she give her a ride rather than send her off on one of the late buses. Although she initially tried to decline the offer, not wanting to inconvenience Katya in any way, she was appreciative when Katya hushed her with a kiss and told her she was going to start the car. 

Getting out of the old pickup truck felt especially difficult that night. Trixie didn't want to tear herself away from the hot air blowing through the vents, Dolly playing softly over the speakers (at Trixie's request), or from Katya, who held her hand throughout the whole fifteen minute drive. It all felt too good to be true. Part of Trixie expected Katya to become completely disinterested in her after having sex with her, and she told herself maybe that was the right thought process. Just to spare herself the grief come to find out Katya wasn't as infatuated as she was. 

Still, Trixie couldn't stop replaying the last few hours in her head. The way Katya praised her and told her how good she was, the way she brought up taking her on a real date not once but  _twice_ in the hours after, the way they sprawled on Katya's bed and talked and laughed until they lost track of time. 

Trixie was pulled out of her thoughts by Katya leaning over the middle seat to cup Trixie's cheeks in her palms. Trixie hadn't even realized they finally pulled up to the apartment, and she took a quick glance around before meeting Katya's eyes again. 

"I had a really good day with you, Trixie." She could feel Katya's eyes boring into hers as she spoke, her lip twitching. "I'm gonna call you tomorrow, okay?" 

Trixie gulped. "Will you really?" She hated herself for sounding to skeptical of Katya the moment the words came out of her mouth. Katya just furrowed her brow and took to stroking her thumbs rhythmically along Trixie's cheekbones. 

"Of course I will! Why wouldn't I?"

Trixie didn't reply, just averted her eyes from Katya's intense gaze and traced her fingers idly along her knee. Everything in her brain felt like mush. 

"Trixie, look at me." She did. "Are you okay? Did I do something? I just want you to be honest with me."

Trixie shook her head vigorously, taking a deep breath. "No, you didn't do anything. Can I be, like, stupid vulnerable with you for a second?"

Katya just nodded. 

"I, uh, can't get my brain to stop telling me you're gonna start ghosting me since we had sex and everything." She ran a hand through her hair, her cheeks burning as she looked down. "I really,  _really_ wanted it but now I'm kind of freaking out because I still really like hanging out with you and-"

"Trixie." Katya pulled her in, her lips warm and wet when they met her's and pulled away quickly. "I wasn't anticipating that happening today. I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

Trixie had to brace herself before walking inside her own apartment. The sound of the television blaring through the door meant her mom was undoubtedly awake, and her plans of slipping quietly into her room to process the afternoon were shattered. 

She unlocked the door, slipping inside and locking it behind her with a soft  _click._ As she anticipated, there was her mother, her eyes trained on an episode of a talk show she didn't recognize and her hands busy feverishly knitting. She didn't even look up as she addressed her daughter. 

"Beatrice, where the hell have you been? I know your shift ended at three." 

"Friend's place." Trixie crossed the rug towards the hallway.

"Until almost fucking midnight? I thought you were going to do the dishes today." 

"Oh my god, I'm an adult. I'll do the dishes tomorrow." She stalked off to her room like the brat she knew she was being, feeling her mother's glare on her back as she used all her willpower to not slam her bedroom door closed like an angsty fourteen year old.

Trixie kicked off her shoes and fell backwards onto her bed, pulling out her phone and calling Pearl as soon as she hit the mattress. By the grace of god, she picked up after only a couple rings.

"Hello?"

"Thank god you answered, holy shit. Are you with anyone?"

Pearl chuckled on the other line. "No, I'm not. Is this about that girl you work with?"

"Well duh!" She paused. "I went to her house today."

"Did you fuck her?"

"Jesus, Pearl!"

"You, did, didn't you?"

Trixie tapped her fingers along her thigh absentmindedly, a small smirk tugging at the corners of her lips. "I mean, she fucked me, buuut..." She tried her best to keep her voice down, knowing her mother was still in the living room, but she was sure there was no way she could hear her conversation over the TV. Trixie dully noted the volume had gotten louder since she stalked off into her room.

"You are a _whore_ , Trixie Mattel."

"Means a lot coming from you."

"Shut up and tell me how it was!"

Trixie flipped over onto her stomach, legs crossing over each other. She didn't really want to give Pearl the details, and scrunched up her nose as she calculated her words. "She was really good. Made me feel comfortable and stuff." Her pointer finger traced over the yellow floral pattern on her comforter. "And we talked for like,  _hours_ afterwards." 

Pearl made a fake gagging sound over the phone. "That's so romantic I'm gonna puke."

"You're the worst."

"You love me anyways, though."

Trixie heard the television click off in the living room and rolled her eyes. "Shit, I gotta go. Love you Pearl, I'll text you tomorrow."

"Yeah, yeah. Goodnight Trix."

* * *

The next morning, Trixie woke up early for her seven o'clock shift. Less than six hours of sleep wasn't doing her justice, but Trixie managed to find a comfortable outfit (a soft pink skirt that hung at her knees and her favorite t-shirt shirt) and wrestled on a face of makeup. 

Trixie tried her best not to think about the eight hours that lay ahead of her as she began to walk to work, earbuds in as she searched for a familiar old EP of soft lofi songs. She wondered briefly if Katya might like the EP, considering it wasn't the folk or country she normally listened to, but shoved the thought out of her brain.  _Work._ She couldn't be preoccupied with Katya at work. Trixie scrunched her nose up and kept walking.

_i've been walking along the river_

_i've been combing your hair with my fingers_

_i've been high these days_

_i'll be fine this way_

* * *   

As soon as Trixie clocked in, she was bombarded by requests from her manager.

"Trixie! Thank god you're finally here." DeLa was bustling past her, her arms stacked full with large cartons of eggs. "Brianna and Aja have got the general stock of pastries under control for the day. I really need your help decorating the cakes over there-" She pointed across the kitchen to a rack of cooling cakes, all different flavors and sizes. "-they're already cooled off, do you think you could get that done by ten?"

Trixie blinked twice, pulling an apron off the hook on the wall and tying it around her waist. "I, uh... you know I'm not that great at decorating, right?"

"Oh hush, you're great at it." DeLa tousled Trixie's hair in a motherly fashion, much to Trixie's annoyance as her loose curls started to get frizzy on top of her head. "And don't worry, Katya's shift starts in half an hour and I'll send her to help you." 

Trixie couldn't help the look on her face, eyes blown out wide and her cheeks probably an embarrassing shade of pink. She hadn't worked a shift with Katya since the night she gave her a lift home from the bakery, purely due to conflicting schedules, and almost forgot Katya was her coworker above all things. 

"Um, is that okay Trix?" DeLa raised an eyebrow, and Trixie was quickly broken out of her trance, nodding her head vigorously.

"Yes, for sure, sorry. Katya's better at that than me." She tucked her phone in her pocket, glancing back at the cakes again.

"Alright, perfect!" DeLa chirped and trotted away to the fridge, calling to Trixie behind her. "All the details and sketches of the cakes are over there! They're custom, be especially careful!"

Trixie just nodded, knowing her manager couldn't see her as she did so. She meandered over to the back of the kitchen where a stack of notes sat inside a manila folder next to all the cakes, splayed out on pieces of wax paper. Trixie figured she could kill time stacking them and smearing base coats of icing onto the desserts before Katya showed up and she could fuck anything up too bad. Despite DeLa's encouragement, she knew all the artsy decorating shit was Katya's forte, not hers. 

The job wasn't as difficult as her mind made it out to be. Trixie fell into a quiet pattern examining the individual notes for each cake and stacking the layers up accordingly, using a flat utensil to carefully spread the icing over the cooled pastries. By the time she started assembling and icing the last cake, a two-tier chocolate with buttercream frosting, Katya slipped quietly next to her, tying an apron sloppily around her waist.

"DeLa said I'm supposed to be helping you with these?" Katya leaned a bit too close to Trixie to be casual, her breath tickling her ear. 

"Yeah, I kinda need your artistic skills right now." Trixie reached over to grab the folder of notes, flipping through them. "These are all custom, I can do basic piping but you know I can't do lettering for shit." Trixie took a deep breath, trying to be 'professional' or something, whatever that meant. There was an obvious shift in the way they interacted on the job, and Trixie could sense it already. 

Katya just grinned at her, teeth on display. "That's what I'm here for, babe."

The two of them slowly settled into an easy rhythm, Katya working her magic piping elaborate buttercream flowers and Trixie doing her best not to fuck up simple decorations on the edges of the cakes. It was comforting, almost unexpected, the way they eased into a cohesive team quickly without too much awkwardness. Trixie was a little proud of herself, considering the last time she hung out with Katya she was in her lap whining into her neck. 

They worked in silence for a while, the only sounds coming from the rest of the busy store. That was until Katya leaned in to murmur in her ear, her hands busy piping a drip pattern from the top tier of a birthday cake. "Can I tell you a secret, Trixie?"

Trixie swallowed hard as she carefully transferred a fondant pattern onto the front of another cake. "Yeah."

"I was hoping you'd work today, I thought about you all last night after I dropped you off." 

"What were you thinking about?" Trixie tried to keep her eyes trained on her work, but failed and looked up to meet Katya's gaze.

"How cute you are." Katya looked a little shy. It made Trixie's heart twinge in a way that felt unfamiliar. "And how much you trusted me yesterday."

Trixie exhaled slowly and tried to regain her composure as she kneaded food coloring into a ball of fondant, her hands stained pink by the time she finished. "I thought about you too." It was all she could manage as she wiped her hands off on her apron.

"Sorry, you know I don't wanna make things weird at work." Katya set down the piping bag in her hands after putting the finishing touches on a birthday cake. 

"No, no, you're not." Trixie took a quick glance around the kitchen before slipping her hand into Katya's and squeezing it tight. "Can we take our breaks together after we finish these cakes? If DeLa will let us, that is."

Katya smiled and squeezed Trixie's hand back, nodding once. "Of course."

"Good." Trixie nodded and turned back to the fondant she was carefully rolling out. "I want to show you some music."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by quickly, Trixie letting Katya drag her to a nearby coffee shop where she insisted on buying Trixie a poppy seed muffin and an earl grey tea during their shared lunch break. It felt nice, comfortable even, sharing Katya's company. She normally took her breaks alone, sometimes just sitting out back of the bakery listening to music and eating croissants. She wondered if the shared breaks might become a regular occurrence, and secretly hoped they would. 

"Is this our first date yet?" Trixie questioned, eyebrow quirked as she sipped at her tea. 

"Believe me, you'll know when that happens. I'm still deciding on where to take you." Trixie just blushed as Katya grinned and intertwined their fingers.

They left the coffee shop with ten minutes to spare, Katya holding her hand throughout the five minute walk and pulling her into a tender kiss before they reached the view of the bakery.

Trixie wished it would have lasted forever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ep trixie likes ingridsuperstar.bandcamp.com/album/imall-fuced-up  
> song is ounce moving truck<3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an extra long chapter!! and i finally wrote this much-anticipated (by me, mostly) trixya date :~)
> 
> this is honestly a fuck ton of dialogue in the beginning. there's more of trixie's mom and friends in this one. and of course sum fluff and smut served to u all on a silver platter for being so patient with me<3

Trixie spent the next few days balancing a rigorous schedule of classes, homework, her job, and avoiding her mother. She knew she had to stay focused - once she graduated, life would throw another whole mess of problems at her. By Wednesday, she felt fully drained. She had three weeks until she was scheduled to graduate, and no matter how many hopeful moments she experienced, the reality of her situation kept her with one foot firmly planted on the ground.

Trixie was feverishly typing out the thirteenth page of a fifteen-page paper when she received the text. She rubbed her eyes, bloodshot from staring at a glowing screen for so long, and glanced at her phone.  _Katya._

 **Katya (10:14 P.M.):** i have our date all planned out!!!!!

 **Katya (10:15 P.M.):** can i pick u up at 8 on friday? unless u work, we'll figure something else out

Trixie giggled at the excessive exclamation points, allowing herself to pull away from her work and indulge in a moment of giddiness. Katya had been texting her frequently throughout the week, but didn't mention the date. Trixie couldn't help but wonder if Katya forgot, or maybe just decided against it, but chalked it up to anxiety (reasonably so) and pushed the thoughts from her head. With Katya's messages, a weight lifted off her shoulders that she didn't even know was there. 

 **Trixie (10:17 P.M.):** Friday is perfect!

She hesitated for a moment before sending another message. 

 **Trixie (10:19 P.M.):** I'm really excited to see you. I've been so stressed out lately.

 **Katya (10:22 P.M.):** i'm excited too! what's stressing you out doll?

 **Trixie (10:24 P.M.):** School, work, idk, too much to type out honestly.

 **Katya (10:25 P.M.):** wanna call me?

Trixie's heart caught in her chest and she chewed at her nail for a moment before clicking the  _call_ button next to Katya's contact, not bothering to reply to the text. 

"Hey!" Katya's voice sounded a bit hushed, and Trixie assumed it was due to not wanting to bother her roommate. She didn't mind, knowing she had to keep her voice down as well to avoid waking up her mother.

"Hey." She breathed, closing her computer and shoving it off her lap in order to lay down more comfortably. "It's nice to hear your voice."

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah."

Katya just laughed sweetly. "What's been stressing you out, Trix?"

"Well... I'm supposed to graduate in June. Three weeks. I feel like everyone's expecting a lot out of me."

"Wow, that's coming up quick!" Katya seemed genuinely happy for her, and it made Trixie smile. "Try not to let it weigh you down too much. You're almost to the finish line, ya know?"

"Yeah. I just... guess I'm worried about my plans afterwards. I have the bakery, but..." She paused for a moment, fiddling with the neckline of her t-shirt. "I have to start thinking about college. And finding my own place. And what order to do those things in."

"Just take things one step at a time, sweet pea." Trixie desperately wished Katya was sitting in front of her, imagined her reaching over to hold her hands soothingly. "You're already on track and kicking ass. If my dysfunctional ass can do it, you can too." 

Trixie giggled alongside Katya on the other line, rolling on her side and clutching her phone to her ear. There was a moment of silence after the laughter died down, until Trixie spoke. "Christ, Katya. I really like talking to you. You know that fluttery feeling you get in your stomach when you're being all bashful and shit? That's how I feel when you look at me."

Trixie knew it was a touchy-feely thing to say, probably more so than she intended when it came out of her mouth. For a moment, the other line was silent, save for Katya's soft breath through the speaker.

"The feeling is mutual." Katya spoke quietly, and Trixie pulled her fuzzy blanket up to her chin with a soft blush she was glad Katya couldn't see. "I really wish you were here. I can't wait until Friday."

"Same, god, I could really go for a kiss right now."

"Believe me, I'll fucking shower you in kisses next time I see you."

"You better keep that promise." She sighed, nestling deeper into her pillows and clinging to her phone. "I just wish it was Friday already. I'm needy."

"I know you are." Katya laughed, the sound ringing in Trixie's ears. "I work tomorrow but, I mean... depending on when your lunch break is..."

"It's at 12:15." Trixie rushed, clutching her blanket with one hand. She hadn't even considered the prospect of being able to see Katya before Friday. "It ends at one."

"Shit, highschoolers these days get a forty five minute lunch break? I only have thirty in high school. Barely enough time to sneak off and smoke."

"Oh shut up, are you going to come visit me or not?" Trixie teased, crossing her fingers that it might actually work out. She needed something,  _something,_ to tide her over until Friday.

"Count me there, okay? That's around when I normally take my half anyway. I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Will you still shower me in kisses like you promised?"

"Duh, I'm gonna go ham in front of all those teenagers as soon as I see you. Spoil you rotten in affection." Katya cackled, and Trixie beamed at the promise of her attention.  _Like a fucking middle school crush,_ she thought to herself. "Which, speaking of, maybe I could meet some of your friends?"

"If they're not being dicks, maybe." Trixie mumbled, a surge of anxiety shooting through her at the thought of her friends embarrassing her in front of Katya. She pushed the thought out of her head, yawning and stretching her arms above her. 

"Getting sleepy?" Katya questioned, her own voice starting to sound a bit tired. 

"Yeah. I've been working on this paper all evening but I think I'm quitting for tonight."

"Well, get some sleep and I'll text you tomorrow, okay? Sweet dreams, baby."

And with that the phone call was over, and Trixie was reeling. 

* * *

Trixie started her day off feeling moody. Her mother's snappy attitude with her as soon as she woke up solidified the feeling. 

"So who were you talking to last night?"

Trixie froze as she reached for the pot of coffee on the counter, already half gone as her mother looked up from her book with a skeptical look on her face. "I don't know what you're talking about." She poured herself a mug of the steaming liquid and avoided eye contact. 

"Don't play dumb, I could hear every word you said. You know I don't fall asleep until late."

"Oh my god, I was on the phone. Why were you listening in on my shit?" Trixie grimaced as she poured copious amounts of cream and sugar into her coffee, stirring before beginning to sip at it. 

"Don't get smart with me." Trixie's mom narrowed her eyes. "So, you have a boyfriend of something now? You never tell me shit anymore."

"That's because I don't have a boyfriend." Impatient, she dumped the rest of her coffee into a reusable to-go cup and swung her bag over her shoulder, heading towards the front door without looking back at her mom. "Gotta go."

Trixie spent the rest of the morning fuming more than she knew she should. It was starting to frustrate her how much control her mother still had in her life. Could she not even make a damn phone call without her mom making it her business? 

Pearl slipped into their shared third-period class ten minutes late, taking her respective seat next to Trixie.

"You look pissed off." Pearl leaned in and whispered, zipping open her backpack and pulling out a pen and and notebook and throwing them haphazardly on the desk. 

"Rough morning, I guess." Trixie mumbled, clicking her pen with her thumb. 

"Do you want to smoke during lunch? We can go to my place."

Trixie paused for a moment, chewing at her bottom lip. "Um, actually Katya is stopping by. Just for a little bit, to say hi."

"Ohhh, I see." Pearl snickered and poked her ribs, only quieting down when their teacher impatiently shushed them.

The class, the last until lunch, felt like it lasted unbearably long. Katya's text five minutes before being excused only made her more impatient for the period to be over.

 **Katya (12:11 P.M.):** hi i just pulled up!! i'll just wait on the stairs outside?

Trixie didn't have a chance to reply before the bell rang, opting to carelessly throw her belongings in her backpack and promise Pearl she would find her soon before running out the door. 

She could see Katya standing at the top of the stairs through the big glass doors before she even opened them, a blush rising to her cheeks and her stomach churning as she pushed open the heavy doors and immediately threw herself into Katya's arms like a clingy child. 

"Hey," Katya murmured into her hair, arms winding around her waist as she pressed a kiss to her temple. "It's good to see you."

"Yeah." Trixie shifted her head a little in order to press her lips roughly to Katya's. Katya didn't seem to mind, her fingers grasping at the back of Trixie's t-shirt as she returned the kiss with vigor. After a moment she pulled away, burying her face in the crook of Katya's neck. "God I really fucking needed that, you have no idea." 

"Just wait until tomorrow when we're not being stared at by these bitches." She pointed her thumb to a group of boys in her grade about twenty feet away, giving them looks Trixie was all too familiar with. Trixie grimaced at them, but Katya just laughed. "Bring me inside? I wanna meet your friends."

"Yeah, I'm sure Pearl and Kim are just sitting in some hallway. Let's go find them." She took Katya's hand and pulled her inside. Once through the doors, Katya didn't let go - just intertwined her fingers with Trixie's and stroked her thumb against her hand. It calmed her as she maneuvered them through a sea of people, Katya letting go to wrap an arm snugly around her waist and pull her closer as the hallway got more and more crowded. 

Pearl and Kim where sitting in the corner they normally occupied on the second floor, Pearl elbowing Kim with a smirk on her lips as they approached.

"So this is the  _Katya_ we've heard so much about, huh?" Trixie blushed profusely and Katya grinned, her grip on Trixie's waist tightening. 

"That would be me." She did a little finger wave. "Pearl and Kim I assume?"

"Nice to meet you! You're just as pretty as Trix said you are!" Kim piped up, patting the floor in front of them. "Sit down, you guys!"

Trixie sat down cross-legged in front of the two of them, Katyas grip on her side loosening to stroke her palm up and down the small of her back and making her shiver. 

"So tell me about yourself!" Pearl leaned in, taking a bite of the unwrapped granola bar in her hand. "All we've heard about you is Trixie being all mushy and gay."

Trixie groaned and put her face in her hands, prompting Katya to giggle and press a kiss to her shoulder. 

"Well, you both already know we work at the bakery together..." Katya started, twirling a strand of Trixie's hair around her pointer finger. "Other than that, uh, I'm an art student? I'm mostly into painting - watercolors and shit, ya know?"

"Hobbies? Favorite color?" Pearl eyed Kaya's hand, her arm now draped around Trixie's shoulder.

"Red." Katya grinned. "And does smoking weed and reading tarot count as a hobby?"

"In my book it does!" Pearl laughed, tilting her head back towards the ceiling. She turned to Trixie, resting her head on Kim's shoulder and motioning to Katya. "I like this one, Trixie."

Trixie sighed. This was exhausting her, and she needed a moment alone with Katya. "Glad I could get your approval, dad." She rolled her eyes and moved to stand up, Katya quickly taking the hint and pulling herself up next to Trixie. 

"I guess we're heading out?" Katya quirked an eyebrow at Trixie, then turned back to Pearl and Kim with a smile. "It was great meeting you two, hopefully I'll see you guys around."

And with that they left, Katya tentatively brushing her fingers against Trixie's until she laced their hands together. "I have to head back to work soon, wanna come sit in the car with me for a few minutes? I haven't kissed you nearly as much as I promised I would."

Trixie just nodded and squeezed Katya's hand tighter. 

* * *

Trixie knew she had been staring in the mirror for much too long. She ran her hands over her shirt, a plain white one with a slight v-neck, and the third one she'd tried on.  _It doesn't even fucking matter, stop freaking out._ She took a deep breath and glanced at her phone, scrolling back to Katya's text from an hour earlier.

 **Katya (6:37 P.M.):** i'll be at ur place at 8, wear something comfortable and bring a sweater xoxoxo

Trixie had absolutely no idea where Katya was taking her, and despite her best efforts to weasel the information out of her, Katya insisted it would "ruin the surprise" if she told her first. Katya  _did_ assure her, however, that they wouldn't be around other people and she didn't need to dress up. In fact-she discouraged it. Trixie wracked her brain trying to decide what would be most appropriate to wear without knowing what the fuck Katya was planning. 

She finally settled on a pair of loose-fitting jeans to go with the t-shirt, sliding a yellow belt through the loops to hold them up on her hips properly. She gave herself a once-over in the mirror before applying a thick coat of strawberry lip balm to her lips. The final look wasn't upsetting her, and as much as she wanted to wear something a little more flashy for Katya, she had to keep reminding herself it wasn't a huge deal. 

With butterflies in her stomach, she grabbed a large baby-pink pullover sweater and tugged it on, careful not to mess up her curls that she spent almost half an hour fucking with attempting to achieve something that said,  _I'm trying to look like I didn't put any effort into this, but I definitely fucking did._  

Trixie glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table. 7:48 P.M., twelve minutes until Katya was supposed to pick her up. She pulled on and sloppily tied a pair of sneakers, unable to think of anything else to do but sit on the edge of her bed anxiously scrolling through Instagram. Only a couple minutes later, her phone buzzed with a text from Katya.

 **Katya (7:53 P.M.):** hey im here sorry im kinda early, i can wait if you still need a few minutes!!

Trixie texted back faster than she thought was possible.

 **Trixie (7:53 P.M.):** No I'm ready, I'll head outside!

She grabbed her bag and shoved her phone inside, slinging it over her shoulder as she dashed out the door. Her mom wasn't home - late shift - and she was thankful to avoid any speculation about where she was going. Katya's truck was rumbling softly on the curb just outside of the apartment building, her silhouette visible through the cracked window. Trixie's heart caught in her chest.

She walked carefully to the truck, pulling open the door and stepping up onto the ledge before Katya reached out to grab her hand, pulling her up into the seat and into a sweet kiss. Katya's smile when she pulled away was making Trixie's heart beat erratically.

"Hey." Katya almost whispered as she took the truck out of park and reached onto the dashboard, picking up a small purple flower - a violet - and handing it to Trixie with a sheepish smile. All Trixie could do was murmur an  _"oh"_ under her breath. "This is what people do on dates right? I'm trying here." Katya giggled and pulled into the street, turning left. 

"Katya, you're so fucking sweet." She grinned and tucked the violet behind her ear.

"Plus, I read something about how old-timey dykes-"

"Old-timey dykes?!" Trixie scream laughed as Katya cackled and batted her forearm playfully. 

"Hear me out! Hear me out - so, like, lesbians way back in the day would give violets to their love interests. Which is some interesting gay history that I appreciate."

"So that would make me your love interest?" Trixie cocked her head towards Katya and smiled shyly, her fingers idly toying with the stem of the flower behind her ear.

Katya's cheeks turned bright red but she didn't respond at first, just rested her hand on Trixie's thigh and bit her lip. "I haven't smoked enough weed to deal with how much I feel for you right now." She said after a moment, keeping her eyes on the road but stroking her thumb against Trixie's jeans. 

Trixie took a moment to glance behind her to the backseat where a rather large stack of blankets and pillows were shoved against a cooler and Katya's backpack. "Where are you taking me anyway?" Trixie rested her hand on top of Katya's. "We going camping or something?" She giggled and intertwined her fingers with Katya's.

"Not quite. You'll see." Katya grinned, continuing driving. Trixie was fairly sure they were headed towards the lake, only about a ten minute journey up the street they were already on. Her suspicions were confirmed as Katya made a sharp turn onto a small gravel road, driving for a couple minutes before they reached a clearing overlooking the glistening water and surrounded by tall pine trees. She swerved the truck so the back faced the water, turning the key in the ignition before pressing a quick kiss to Trixie's lips and murmuring, "Give me a minute to set up, okay?" 

Trixie nodded as Katya rushed to the back and pulled all the bedding from the seats, disappearing for a moment before returning to grab the cooler and her backpack. Katya was gone for a good ten minutes, the only sounds being soft thumps and shuffling coming from the bed of the truck. When she returned, she opened the passenger side door for Trixie and looped an arm around her waist to help her down and lead her around the side of the vehicle. 

"Um, I know this is kind of dumb but, uh, I-"

"Oh my god,  _Katya._ " She nestled herself in Katya's side, staring in awe at what she had set up. The bed of the truck was layered in blankets and pillows, fairy lights strung up around the edges to give a soft glow to the surrounding area. Tupperware containers of chopped up fruit sat in the corner alongside a small bluetooth speaker. "This is so fucking perfect. Oh my god. You're so perfect." She couldn't help gushing, her arms wrapped tight around Katya's waist as Katya stroked her hair. She felt so overwhelmed it was almost difficult not to weep.

"I'm glad you like it." Katya murmured a pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Here- come on." She took her hand and led her to the open end of the truck, lifting herself easily onto the ledge and helping Trixie clamber up alongside her. 

Trixie pressed herself against Katya as soon as she was up, her thighs slipping onto either side of the other girl's as their lips connected and a small whimper arose from Trixie's throat. Katya pulled her in close, hands slipping underneath her sweater and shirt to brush up against the bare skin of her back. Katya kissed down her chin to her neck.

"Smoke with me and eat some fruit before I get too distracted by your pretty ass." Trixie blushed and laughed giddily at the comment as Katya playfully pushed her off her lap, reaching for her backpack and digging around for a moment before retrieving a small pipe and a pill bottle of already ground up weed. Trixie watched attentively as she packed a bowl and handed it to Trixie alongside a lighter. "Ladies first?"

Trixie grinned as she brought the pipe to her lips, lighting the corner of the bowl and exhaling a larger hit than she intended. She handed the piece to Katya, coughing a little into the sleeve of her sweater and scooting closer to her. They spent the next few minutes in comfortable silence, passing the bowl back and forth until it was nothing but ash. Trixie felt a fuzzy warmth creep up through her body as Katya shoved the pipe back in her bag and grabbed a plastic container full of sliced strawberries, popping one in her mouth before holding one up to Trixie's lips. "Open up, doll." Trixie parted her lips and bit into the strawberry with a soft hum, reaching towards the container to grab another.

"Strawberries are my favorite fruit, ya know." She mumbled as she chewed, placing the other strawberry slice in her mouth. 

"I could have guessed that." Katya leaned in to kiss messily at her sweet strawberry-coated lips. Trixie just giggled and leaned back against one of the pillows Katya had propped up, pulling her down on top of her. 

"What? Me?" She gasped in feigned surprise, placing a hand on her heart. "A femme who dresses in all pink and loves strawberries? I think I'm the only one." 

Katya snickered and pawed at her sweater, one of her thighs wedged in between Trixie's. "Maybe not the only one, but definitely my favorite out of all of them."

"God, you're hot." Trixie rasped and caught her lips in a brief kiss, hoping Katya didn't notice her hips rolling against her thigh.

"And you're stoned." Katya laughed and trailed her fingers up under her sweater, her nails drifting down her soft stomach and making Trixie arch her back slightly. "Your cheeks are so pink. You're so cute."

"shut up, I seriously want you so bad." Trixie whined, pushing Katya's hoodie off her shoulders and tugging at her shirt. "Can you take this off? I want to see you." 

"Done being shy, huh?" Katya smirked and sat up to pull her shirt off, Trixie's eyes widening and her breath catching in her throat when she realized there was no bra underneath. Trixie ran her palms up Katya's toned stomach, cupping her perky breasts and brushing her thumbs over her nipples. Katya inhaled sharply, letting Trixie explore for a moment before grabbing her hands in her own and pinning them down on either side of Trixie's head. Trixie squeeled and bucked her hips up.

"You like that, baby?" Katya's grin made her blush. "Just want someone to take care of you? Take control of you?"

Trixie nodded vigorously and bit her lip as Katya began kissing down her neck, more rough this time. "Just you, though."

Katya responded by pulling Trixie's sweater and t-shirt up and off over her head in one swift motion, hands immediately squeezing at Trixie's breasts over her soft black push-up bra. "You're so sexy. I want to do so many things to you, Trixie."

"Tell me, please..." Trixie trailed off as she reached behind her back, fiddling with the clasp of her bra before pulling it off all the way and allowing Katya full access for her hands and mouth to roam. 

"Last night I was thinking about how cute you would be all tied up for me..." She paused her ministrations to look up, gauging Trixie's reaction. Trixie's cheeks flushed as she threaded her fingers through Katya's hair and rolled her hips against her thigh, still positioned between her legs.

"I've never tried that before." She breathed, nails scratching over Katya's scalp. "I really want to, though."

"We can sometime." Katya gulped. "If you want to."

"I just said I want to, dummy." Trixie giggled and batted her shoulder playfully as Katya kissed down her chest, between her breasts, to her stomach where she placed a teasing bite.

"What do you want me to do right now?" She struggled with Trixie's belt for a moment before successfully unfastening it and unbuttoning her jeans, not yet pulling them off.

"Literally anything you want." Trixie huffed and shifted her hips against Katya's hands, encouraging her to finish what she started. Katya complied, unzipping her jeans and pulling them down far enough for Trixie to kick them off of her ankles. Katya nuzzled her lips into the space right underneath her hipbone, toying with the hem of her panties as she hummed. 

"I really want to go down on you." She glanced up at Trixie, her arms looping underneath her thighs. "Can I?"

"Please, yes." 

It was all the encouragement Katya needed to tug her panties down over her hips and discard them aside, settling back between Trixie's legs and immediately pressing a wet kiss to her clit. Trixie grasped at Katya's hair, spreading her legs a bit more as Katya began a rhythm of steady licks and kisses against her cunt. Everything felt hot, even in the cool air of the early-summer night, and Trixie parted her lips in a whine as she tilted her head back and felt overwhelmed by washes of warm light and Katya's tongue relentlessly laving over her clit.

"God, Trixie, you're so fucking good." Katya moaned as Trixie tugged her hair harder. "You taste so good. You're so perfect."

Trixie bucked her hips up as she panted, her cheek pressing against the pillow she was resting on. "More-" She rasped, her heels digging into Katya's shoulder blades as she tightened the grip of her arms wrapped around her thighs. "please, Katya, more..."

Katya released her grip on one thigh to prod at her vulva with two fingers, slipping in one and then the other with little resistance before curling them roughly against her g-spot. 

"Jesus- fuck..." Trixie breathed and arched her back up away from the soft comforter she was laying on. 

"Tell me how it feels." Katya's voice was muffled between her legs.

"So good, so fucking good." Trixie rambled, already feeling her climax creep up unreasonably fast. "Please, deeper..." She trailed off into a moan. "Katya, please, can you go deeper?" Katya listened, giving in to every one of Trixie's wishes as she curled her fingers deep inside her. It felt indescribable, heavenly, as Katya sucked at her clit and murmured her name against her shaking thighs.

Trixie came with Katya's name whispered from her throat over and over as she pulled her hair taut from her scalp, Katya slowing the thrust of her fingers and kissing her way back up Trixie's stomach once she relaxed. She immediately felt the cool air stinging her skin, slick with sweat, and mumbled a  _"grab a blanket"_ to Katya, who haphazardly wiped her fingers on the comforter below them before grabbing a soft throw blanket to wrap Trixie up with. Katya cuddled up beside her, their legs tangled and Trixie's breath still ragged and hot against Katya's neck.

"That was incredible." Katya mumbled and nipped at Trixie's ear, making her giggle.

"Uh, do you want me to..." She trailed off and brushed her palms over the planes of Katya's hips and stomach. She was so close Trixie couldn't tell where her heart beat ended and where Katya's began with their bare chests pressed up against each other and Katya's fingers kneading soothingly into her shoulder blades. 

"You look exhausted. Another time, baby." Katya kissed her sloppily. 

As much as she wanted to feel Katya, to see her come apart beneath her, she knew she was truly exhausted. Trixie promised herself she would get Katya off the next time she got the chance and hummed contently into her neck. 

"Hey Katya?"

"Yeah?"

"What is this?"

Katya looked at her quizzically, raising an eyebrow and combing her fingers through Trixie's increasingly-tangling hair. "What do you mean?"

"I mean - like..." She bit her lip and tried to study Katya's facial expression. "What are we? I... I just want to be on the same page as you." She felt suddenly very awkward and nestled herself deeper into the blanket, Katya tightening her hold on her soft frame. 

"Trix..." She took a deep breath, her eyes boring into Trixie's. "I really like you. I haven't committed myself to anything in a long time, because... I don't know - I'm scared I guess? Of being hurt or hurting people." She paused and Trixie nodded, encouraging her to continue. Katya inhaled and exhaled deeply again. "But things feel different with you. I feel, I dunno... Safe."

"Me too." She whispered, and Katya tucked a tuft of hair behind her ear.

"I want to try something more serious. With you. If that's also what you want." Katya finally piped up, and Trixie felt her heart beat thumping against her rib cage.

"Like, girlfriend kind of serious?"

"Yeah."

"I would like that. A lot." Trixie barely got the words out before Katya was kissing her again, slow and sweet like they had all the time in the world. And they did. 

"I'm fucking dreading taking you home, Trix." Katya groaned and pressed her forehead against Trixie's.

"Then come stay the night with me." She gulped, looking at Katya with wide eyes. "Please?"

 

   
   

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw for angst and homophobia in this chapter! but i promise it's not forever
> 
> again, thank u all for your kind words and support. ur all the reason i'm writing this.
> 
> xoxo lavender

Trixie stared blankly out the window of Katya's truck and gripped her hand tight. The fluorescent glow of her apartment building's lobby made her squint against the darkness of the rest of the street. 

"Trixie, we don't have to do this. I can just go home if you want. You seem really nervous."

”I want to sleep next to you, though.” Trixie spoke meekly, squeezing Katya’s hand as she turned to look at her. 

“Can I ask you a question, Trixie?” 

“Mhm.”

”Does your mom know you like girls?” 

A panic was rising in Trixie's chest that felt entirely unfamiliar. She'd liked girls since before she even knew what it meant, always got butterflies in her stomach around her elementary school best friends, always got too attached to pretty girls in middle school. Yet, still, she'd never been with anyone that she itched to bring home and introduce to her mother like Katya. She sat in the passenger seat of the car, silent too long for comfort, until she spoke.

"No."

Katya turned off the engine and scooted into the middle seat, wrapping her arms around Trixie's waist and letting her rest her head on Katya's shoulder. "Trixie, it's okay."

"It's not okay." She felt tears welling up in her eyes, and wiped them away before they could drip down her cheeks. "You're so good to me, I like you so much, and it fucking hurts that I can't do something as simple as introduce you to my mom as my girlfriend." She sniffed. "I feel like I'm being selfish."

"You're not selfish. Not everyone has accepting parents, you can't control that." She lifted Trixie's chin gently with her pointer finger and kissed her softly. "And you're not alone."

"It just feels like it sometimes." She took a deep breath, taking in the soft scent of lavender emanating from the truck and the safe feeling of Katya's muscular arms holding her tightly. "My mom... her ex husband, he was really bad. Textbook conservative white guy, always talking shit about queer people right to my face without knowing he was living with one. My mom never did anything. She never agreed with him, but she never disagreed with him either." Katya looked on knowingly as Trixie spoke, her eyes wide as she listened intently. She trusted Katya wholly, wanted to pour out all her bottled up feelings from the past decade in that one moment because she knew Katya would listen, that she would  _believe_ her. "I want to tell her but I'm scared."

"Baby..." Katya let Trixie rest her forehead on her chest, her chin sitting atop her mess of curls. "Don't rush yourself. You can tell her whenever you're ready, even if that's never. I'll be by your side the whole time."

"God, I don't deserve you." Her voice was muffled in Katya sweatshirt, a shiver running down her spine as Katya began to comb her fingers through her hair. 

"How about this." Katya pulled back, cupping Trixie's cheeks in her palms. "If we run into your mom, we're just friends. We hung out, I lost my house key, and my roommate's asleep so I'm crashing here tonight. No funny business." 

Trixie nodded meekly. "Can we go inside? I'm really tired."

She nodded and they exited the truck, Katya locking it behind them as she led Trixie up the steps to her apartment and into the elevator up to the sixth floor.

The apartment was dark and silent as Trixie turned her key in the lock and pulled Katya inside.

"Remember the last time I was here?" Katya leaned in and whispered in her ear, still holding her hand as they walked to Trixie's room.

"Yeah, when I ate shit on the sidewalk and you had to clean blood off of me?" Trixie couldn't help but giggle, feeling her stress melt away little by little.

"But then you kissed me. So it was worth it."

"You dyke." Trixie smirked and pulled Katya into her room, shutting and locking the door behind them. 

Katya sat carefully on the edge of her bed, leaning over to untie her boots before kicking them off across the floor and throwing her sweater to join them. Trixie stood before her for a moment, admiring the sleepy smile plastered on her face as she tucked her feet up cross-legged on the bed. Trixie wanted to kiss her. So she did, kicking off her sneakers and pinning Katya's shoulders to the mattress before indulging herself in a messy kiss with her girlfriend. Her  _girlfriend._

"Not tired anymore?" Her voice was hushed as Trixie kissed down her neck. 

"Still tired." Trixie nipped teasingly at her collarbone. "I just wanna make out with you more than I wanna go to sleep." 

"You're so stupid." Katya threaded her fingers through Trixie's hair and pulled her up to kiss her again with a grin, teeth grazing her bottom lip. "I need to get out of these pants and lay down, though."

"Do you need to borrow something to sleep in?" Trixie was up off Katya, unbuttoning her own jeans and kicking them across the floor as she padded to her dresser and dug through it. When she glanced back at the bed, Katya was wiggling her tight black pants off over her thighs and placing them carefully on the floor next to her bedpost. When she looked up to meet her gaze, Katya cracked a smile.

"Your ass is amazing." 

Trixie blushed. "Shut up, do you wanna borrow something or not?" She continued to dig through the drawer until she found an oversized sleeping shirt, wrestling with her tight t-shirt and bra before slipping it on.

"Nah, I'm okay. I'll just sleep in this." Katya made grabby hands at her. "Come to bed?"

Trixie pouted. "I still have to take my makeup off."

A few minutes and two makeup wipes later, Trixie slipped under her comforter next to Katya. Just the feeling of their legs tangled together and Katya's fingers drumming over her hip felt more intimate than anything she'd ever experienced before. Trixie had quietly put on a record - Dolly Parton's first album - and the soft drone of her voice on the old vinyl filled the room and comforted Trixie. She knew she was being clingy, irrational even, insisting on Katya sleeping over when her mom would undoubtedly be around the house the next morning. It felt like an all around bad decision. And yet, there was Katya, holding her tight and nuzzling in between her breasts over her shirt, making Trixie giggle. It was almost too much to bear - everything she needed most, everything that terrified her.

Trixie rested her chin gently on top of Katya's head and pulled the comforter up to their shoulders, her fingers weaving through Katya's hair, untangling any knots, as Katya hummed below her. 

"Will you kiss me goodnight?" Katya's voice was muffled in her shirt before she lifted her head to gaze into Trixie's eyes. 

Trixie did. 

* * *

Trixie woke up early that Saturday morning to sunlight streaming through her sheer curtains and Katya laying on her chest. For a moment, everything felt incredibly serene as she watched the rise and fall of Katya's breathing. She wanted to lean down, kiss her cheeks, her hands, her lips, tell her much she needed this, but fear was starting to build in her chest. It didn't help when the loud drone of the TV from the living room began, and Trixie was sure her mother was sitting on the couch with her knitting, blissfully unaware Trixie was cuddled up to a girl in her room. The thought sent a pang of sadness through her chest. 

Katya began to stir as the TV in the other room got louder, lifting her head to look at Trixie with a dopey smile. Her face fell when she saw Trixie's brows knitted together in worry. "Hey." She whispered, crawling up to place a slow, open-mouthed kiss on her lips. "Talk to me, Trix." 

"I'm scared." Her throat felt dry as Katya weaved her fingers through her hair. 

"I can leave really quickly." Katya rushed, thumb brushing across her cheekbone. "Or talk to her, or you can leave with me. Whatever's best." 

Trixie sat up, rubbing her eyes and muttering a  _fuck_ under her breath. She had dragged Katya into something she didn't sign up for, and she felt selfish for it. "Can we go somewhere? Breakfast or some shit? I can't stay here."

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Katya sat up next to her, rubbing her back a little tentatively. "Take a deep breath, baby. It's gonna be fine." 

"Fuck, Katya, you don't get it, I've never felt anything like this." Trixie was starting to feel panic bubble up in her chest, and before she knew it tears were spilling down her cheeks. 

"I do get it. I do. I promise." Katya pulled her in, holding her tight as Trixie wept quietly into her chest. "Come on, let's get you dressed and get out of here."

"I need to brush my hair." Trixie muttered and ran a hand through the tangled curls atop her head, and Katya was up off the bed in an instant, bounding to her vanity before returning with a hair brush.

"Turn around." She ordered, and Trixie complied, letting Katya take her time easing out the knots in her hair before parting it into two simple braids down her back, fastening them with hair ties around her wrist. It felt nice letting Katya take care of her, like a warm blanket wrapped around her in the midst of a rainstorm. Still, she was starting to feel numb. Katya lifted herself from the bed after pecking the top of her head, strolling over to her dresser and digging around for a moment before pulling out a light pink t-shirt and a long floral-pattered circle skirt. "You'd look so cute in this, is this good?" Trixie just nodded, Katya padding back to the bed after finding a comfortable looking bralette and a pair of underwear for her as well. 

She let Katya undress her slowly, lifting her sleeping shirt over her head and tapping her hip before discarding her panties on the ground as well. Before she knew it, Katya was zipping up the side of her skirt and smoothing the fabric down softly over her thighs, whispering in her ear to get her shoes on and grab a sweater. 

* * *

Trixie slowly unlocked the door to her room and twisted the handle. She was dreading Katya letting go of her hand, missing the safety and security it offered. Still, as they stepped into the hallway, Katya offered her one last squeeze before dropping her hand to her side and following Trixie towards the living room. 

Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest as she got the first glance of her mother, exactly where she predicted in her spot on the couch with her knitting resting in her lap. Trixie remembered when she was younger and her mom tried to pass along the skill to her, working with her for an hour just trying to teach her to cast on a stitch before giving up on Trixie's clumsy hands. She missed peaceful moments with her family, missed feeling welcome in her own home. 

Before she knew it they were in the living room, blocking her mother's view of the TV and forcing her to look up, studying the two of them skeptically. 

"And who's this?" Her mother's voice sounded cold. 

"Oh, I'm just-" Katya started, obviously anxious as she clasped her hands together in front of her and her cheeks turned tellingly pink. 

Trixie felt like she was going to throw up. She cut Katya off, swallowing the lump in her throat as she grabbed her arm tightly. There was no sense in hiding, no sense in spinning an extravagant tale just to get her mom off her case and cry about it, feeling guilty, in Katya's car later. 

"She's my girlfriend."

Both Katya and her mother looked at her in shock, Katya's mouth hanging agape and her mother's pursed tight into a frown. 

"Is this a joke?" Her mother spat, slowly lowering her knitting, only half-way through a row. 

"No. I'm being serious." She found herself subconsciously reaching for Katya's hand, her own shaking as she weaved their fingers together and leaned into the safety that surrounded her. 

The room was silent for what felt like years, and Trixie knew she'd fucked up. Big time.

Finally, her mom took a deep breath and placed her face in her palms. She rubbed her eyes, huffed, and looked up. "I don't want to talk about this right now. You should leave."

Trixie was starting to feel herself get angry. "Are you for real? Why can't you just be fucking happy for me for once?!" Katya squeezed her hand, whispering a meager  _Trixie, come on, let's go,_ into her ear. 

"Because you're being irrational." Her mother spoke through gritted teeth. "Go. Both of you. I don't have anything to say to you right now."

* * *

Trixie cried for what felt like hours in Katya's truck, still parked on the street next to the apartment building. She heaved against Katya's chest, Katya staying silent as she held her except to murmur the occasional  _it's gonna be okay, baby_ into her ear. Eventually Katya turned on the engine and sped off into the street, letting Trixie lay her head on her lap as she stroked her hair soothingly.   

"I'm taking you to my place. You need to rest."

"What about your roommate?"

"She's at work right now. I'll talk to her later." She smiled gently, if not a little sadly down at Trixie. "Everything is going to be fine. I'm here."

It wasn't a long drive to the house, and Katya immediately pulled her inside and into her room. Trixie realized briefly that she'd never been in Katya's room, taking a moment to admire the half-burned candles stacked on every free surface and the dried flowers that hung from the ceiling. It was a comforting atmosphere, but she didn't dwell on it too much as Katya peeled back the bedding from her mattress and ushered her underneath it. 

After Katya kissed her on the forehead and left the room to fix them tea, Trixie turned onto her stomach and pressed her face into the sheets. They smelled like laundry detergent and sage. 

Trixie cried. Hard.

    
        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> srry :((
> 
> how would u guys feel about some katya pov in the next chapter?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She almost felt guilty, wishing she would have suggested they just spend the night at her place. Her roommate would have been annoyed, maybe bitched her out after Trixie left, but things would have been fine. And now they weren't fine, and Trixie, her girlfriend, was curled up in her bed crying while Katya panicked in the kitchen. Her hands shook as she filled up the kettle with water, wondering if something like this would have happened later if not for this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for being so patient with me on this chapter, especially since i left you at such a sad place last time! also im going to start adding chapter summaries w excerpts of the chapter from now on, because i want to.
> 
> have some hurt/comfort fluff and v soft smut before we get back into some serious plot lines.
> 
> also introducing violet as katya's roommate, who's really not that big of a bitch after all. 
> 
> xoxo lavender

Katya wasn't sure when she started to really fall for Trixie. 

Maybe it was a couple weeks earlier, when Trixie had bussed to her house and they laid on the couch together, Trixie letting her ramble about social issues and seeming genuinely interested, at that. She liked how much Trixie trusted her, how she listened to her, her soft lazy smile when she was starting to get tired. She loved all of it, wanted to hold her tight and never let go.  

She didn't, however, think she would be holding Trixie while she wept against her chest only the morning after making their relationship official. It hurt her heart, seeing Trixie look so powerless and spent. And the confrontation with Trixie's mom had her rattled. She almost felt guilty, wishing she would have suggested they just spend the night at her place. Her roommate would have been annoyed, maybe bitched her out after Trixie left, but things would have been fine. And now they weren't fine, and Trixie, her  _girlfriend,_ was curled up in her bed crying while Katya panicked in the kitchen. Her hands shook as she filled up the kettle with water, wondering if something like this would have happened later if not for this morning. 

She knew her roommate, Violet, was supposed to be home in a matter of minutes. She spent the time trying to prepare something,  _anything,_ to convince Violet to let Trixie stay there for a bit if things got bad. She'd known Trixie for months, cared about her enough to do this whether or not they were together.

It wasn't long before Violet came strutting into the house, her bag slung over her shoulder and a slight grimace on her lips. 

"Rough day at work?" Katya removed the kettle from the burner as it began to whistle, grabbing two mugs from the cupboard. Violet didn't like tea, and Katya wondered if she would question it.

"You could say that." She slumped onto the couch and unstrapped her heels, tossing them dramatically across the living room. Katya still wasn't sure how she didn't break her ankles wearing them every day. 

"So, uh, I have to talk to you about something. I would really appreciate if you kept an open mind." Katya kept her eyes fixated on the kitchen counter as she placed a tea bag in each mug, pouring hot water over them.

"For the last time, Zamo, I'm not going to fuck you."

Katya cackled. "In your dreams, whore."

"So, what is it then?"

Katya sighed, walking across the rug to sit down next to Violet. "I have this girlfriend. I've known her for awhile and - stop fucking looking at me like that!" She crossed her arms over her chest as Violet raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Sorry, sorry, I just wasn't expecting that."

"I know, it's kind of new territory for me, but I care about her a lot and, well -  _fuck -_ she lives with her mom and some shit went down. Because she likes girls. I don't know what else to say." She placed her forehead in her palms.

"Is she here right now?" Katya could hear the slight annoyance in her voice.

"She's not taking it well, Vi. I just really need you to do me a huge solid and let her crash here for a little bit if things don't get better. She's only eighteen."

Violet placed a well-manicured stiletto nail on her chin and stared at her. Katya knew she wasn't exactly the hospitable type, and she didn't blame her. She just liked to keep to herself most of the time, and Katya respected that. But if Violet was  _ever_ really going to come through for her as a friend, now would be the time.     

Violet was silent for what felt like a long time before finally speaking up. "Fine. As long as it's not forever." Katya breathed a sigh of relief. "And I want to meet her sometime."

"For sure, for sure." Katya nodded, bouncing a little in her seat before getting up to grab her and Trixie's tea. "Thank you so fucking much, I owe you!" She called behind her shoulder as she scurried down the hall to her room. 

Trixie was laying on her side, eyes puffy and red and wrapped up in Katya's sheets when she returned. "Hey, baby." She put the tea down on the bedside table. "I have good news."

"Yeah?" Trixie shuffled closer to her as she sat on the edge of the mattress, and Katya reached out to run her fingers down the smooth pattern of one of her braids.

"Yeah." Katya breathed. "I talked to Violet. My roommate. She's cool with you staying here for a little bit if things with your mom don't settle down."

"Are you sure?" Trixie looked a little worried. "I don't want to impose..."

"You're not imposing. I'm insisting." She smiled warmly and reached down to knead her thumbs into the tight muscles on Trixie's shoulders. "So how about since we both have the day off, we just relax and figure out the serious shit later?"

"I would like that." Trixie whispered, wide eyed as she looked up at Katya. It was a sad sight, and Katya was determined to make her feel better - at least temporarily. 

"Perfect." Katya kicked her jeans off before shuffling under the covers next to Trixie, an arm wrapping around to rub her back. "What do you need? We could watch a movie, I could draw you a bath, I could give you a massage or something. Anything." Katya rattled off her ideas, pleased when Trixie smiled softly. 

"Why do I feel like you'd accidentally break my neck if you gave me a massage?" Trixie giggled, and Katya gasped in feigned surprise. 

"Excuse you! I like to think I'm good at them." She grinned, kissing Trixie briefly before holding her hands up and wiggling her fingers. "Wanna take the chance?"

Trixie blushed and murmured an  _I guess,_ and Katya sat up, patting the spot between her legs for Trixie to sit. Once she was comfortably situated, Katya reached to the bedside table to grab the remote for her shitty old TV across the room, handing it to Trixie and telling her to pick something out. When she reached to lift her t-shirt gently over her stomach, Trixie tensed up. Katya let go of the soft fabric, the material bunching around her waist. 

"Sorry." She murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. "I promise I'm not trying anything, just trying to make you more comfortable."

Trixie exhaled slowly, turning her head to kiss Katya's cheek. "I'm sorry, you're fine. Go ahead." She lifted her arms, allowing Katya to pull her shirt all the way off.

Trixie's skin was so soft and smooth, and Katya loved the way it felt under her hands and her lips. She wanted to kiss down her spine, suck bruises into the nape of her neck, but she refrained - instead gently pushing the straps of her bralette over her shoulders so they hung down her arms. She started with just gently kneading her thumbs into Trixie's shoulders in circular motions, feeling her girlfriend relax against her. Trixie had finally picked out something to watch - an old episode of The Office - and she set the remote down, her hands running up and down Katya's thighs that sat on either side of her hips. The gentle touch was nice, and Katya hummed in contentment as she massaged a palm into the space underneath her shoulder blades. She thought briefly that it might have been a good idea to grab some lotion, but she brushed it off and continued deep kneading motions with the heels of her palms that Trixie was responding so well to. 

"Still think I'm gonna break your neck?" Katya smirked as she worked lower down her back.

"Definitely." Trixie turned her head to shoot a shy smile at her, and Katya felt like she was going to melt. 

Less than fifteen minutes later Trixie was curled up between her legs, bra and skirt discarded with her bare back pressed against Katya's chest. Katya pulled the blanket up to Trixie's chin, looping her arms around her waist and listening to the soft hum of Trixie's giggles below her. She was rather fixated on the show, bobbing her head along to the theme song as a new episode started. Katya thought it was wholesome as fuck, and her heart filled with fondness. 

"I used to watch this show a lot in high school." Katya brushed her thumb over Trixie's soft stomach, her cheek pressed against her temple. 

"It's kind of my comfort show." Trixie rested her dainty fingers on Katya's forearm, short nails scratching gently. "Easy viewing kinda thing. It's dumb but it makes me laugh." 

Katya hummed in agreement and pulled her closer, telling herself she would be crazy to not appreciate her soft curves fitting so perfectly in her arms in that moment. It wasn't until Trixie looped her fingers around her wrist, pulling her hand directly to rest on her upper thigh, that Katya blushed. 

"You're ridiculous." Katya murmured into her hair. 

"Am I?" Trixie probably thought she didn't notice the way her thighs squeezed together under the blanket. She did.

"I think you just know you always get what you want."

Trixie leaned back, looking up at Katya with those goddamn big blue eyes. "Then give me what I want."

Katya couldn't help but laugh at the way she flipped the switch between innocently cuddling against her and not-so-subtly tugging her hand where she needed it most. "You have to be really fucking quiet." She huffed, kissing her forehead as her fingertips toyed with the hem of her panties. Trixie was already wriggling against her, reaching up to tweak at her own nipples as Katya ran her fingers through the soft trimmed curls just beneath her underwear. Everything about Trixie was soft, malleable, inviting, and Katya wanted to drown in the feeling of her warm skin against her own.

"Katya... please?"

"Needy." Katya smirked and drew her index finger up across her vulva to her clit, making her breath hitch.

"You always fucking call me that." Trixie reached up to weave her fingers into Katya's messy curls, her brow furrowed in concentration.    

"Only because it's true." Katya set to kissing the expanse of her neck with newfound enthusiasm. Trixie was so  _wet,_ so perfect, so ready for her as she dipped her middle finger inside and shushed her quiet whine. "I'm serious, honey, stay quiet."

Trixie just nodded and bit her lip, back arching beautifully off her lap as Katya fucked her with two fingers. The TV droned on, hopefully swallowing the noise of the bed frame slightly creaking and Trixie panting noisily on her lap. She was a fucking vision, and Katya couldn't get enough of it. 

It took a bit of time to warm her up, pumping her fingers in a slow rhythm and grasping a tit with her free hand. But eventually, Trixie came with Katya's middle and index finger rubbing vigorously against her clit, her own hand clamping over her mouth to stifle her moans as Katya chanted choruses of  _good girl_ into her ear. Trixie's chest heaved as she relaxed against Katya. 

"I can't believe you're mine." Katya sighed and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, holding her close. And she really couldn't believe it, after months of pining for her and worrying she'd come on too strong, Trixie was there in her arms back to giggling at the television. 

For a moment things were quiet, and Trixie looked a little nervous, before she spoke up. "Can I ask you a question, Katya?"

Katya nodded, and Trixie clasped her hands in her own. "This is kind of dumb, but... I'm worried no one in my family will come to my graduation." Trixie almost sounded like she was going to cry, and Katya didn't blame her. She had worked so hard, only to be possibly ostracized for something so personal. "I was wondering if..."

"I'll be there." Katya hugged her tighter, and Trixie twisted to look at her.

"Really?"

"Are you kidding me? I'll be out in that audience cheering you on like it's the last fucking thing I'll ever do. Promise."

Trixie hummed in contentment and flipped herself over to lay on her front on Katya's lap, her cheek resting on her chest and her breasts pressing against her rib cage. "You're my dream girl. Dunno how I found you in this stupid town."

* * *

That night, after the sun had gone down, Trixie was curled up in a towel on Katya's bed with her damp hair splayed out on the pillow looking like a damn princess. Trixie insisted they shower together _(_ _for the environment)_  and let Katya wash her hair and rub bar soap over her chest, giving her little shy smiles all the while that made her want to melt. It almost felt like an old married couple thing to do, and the domesticity of it all was unfamiliar and sweet. 

Katya stood by the bed and began to dig through the dresser directly next to it, her own towel dropping to her feet. She pretended she didn't notice Trixie's eyes on her as she did so. She tugged on a pair of loose boxers, opening another drawer before glancing at Trixie. "Want a shirt to sleep in?"

"Yeah." Trixie nodded and turned on her side to face Katya, who felt a rush of fondness at the thought of Trixie wearing her clothes. She quickly picked something out, an oversized t-shirt with ladybugs printed across it, and tossed it to Trixie before grabbing a plain black shirt for herself. She didn't waste any time putting on the garment and diving into bed next to her girl, fingers combing through her freshly conditioned hair. 

"You need some sleeping shorts or something?" Katya smirked as Trixie sat up and dropped her towel, pulling on the ladybug shirt but still completely exposed from the waist down. 

"What, you don't enjoy the view?" Trixie giggled, sweet and twinkling, as she struck a cute little pose with her hands resting daintily in the air. 

"Believe me, I do." Katya gripped her hip and kissed her collarbone, knees planted on the mattress between Trixie's thighs. "I'm just extending the offer."

Trixie fell onto her back and pulled Katya with her, fingers tangling into her hair to pull her up into a kiss. It was deep and a little rough, Trixie's teeth nipping at her lower lip and her hands traveling from her hair to cup her breasts over her shirt. Katya just hummed, Trixie's soft hands warm on her skin even through the cotton. As Trixie's fingers trailed lower, teasingly snapping the waistband of her boxers, Katya chuckled softly into her ear. 

"What are you doing, малышка?" 

"Malishka?" Katya couldn't help but smirk at her girlfriend's pronunciation. "That wasn't English."

"Russian. It's a pet name." 

"Russian?!" Trixie's eyebrows shot up and she hugged Katya's hips close to her own. "I didn't know you spoke Russian. That's hot."

"I'm first generation, and my parents refused to speak English at home. So I guess I picked some up." 

Trixie moved to grab her ass over her boxers, short nails digging into the flesh and making Katya's breath hitch. "So what does it mean? The thing you just called me?" Trixie's cheeks flushed an adorable shade of pink as she asked.

"Baby girl." Katya watched Trixie flash a toothy grin and beam up at her, fingers tucking under the waistband of her underwear as Katya shivered. "But you never answered my question."

"You've been taking care of me all day, I wanna take care of you too." It was somewhere between a whine and a whisper. "I promise I'll be quiet."

"Fiiiine." Katya exaggerated, giggling as she caught Trixie's lips and took the initiative of pulling her boxers down and kicking them off the bed, putting the two of them on a level playing field.  _So much for putting on pajamas,_ Katya thought.     

"Mmh..." Trixie hummed and grasped the backs of her thighs, just below the swell of her ass. Her hands drifted around, softly stroking up her hips before dipping between her legs to swirl two fingers around her clit. Katya could sense the hesitance in her expression when she opened her eyes, and she reached up to cup Trixie's pretty little face in her palms.

When they kissed it was soft and slow, Katya's tongue swiping across her lower lip and her thumbs brushing over the apples of her cheeks. "That feels good, baby." She whispered and dipped down to pepper kisses over her neck. "Keep going."

That spurred Trixie on a bit, she settled into a slow pace and dipped two fingers inside Katya to the first knuckle before pulling them out, spreading her wetness over her clit. Katya was taking deep breaths against Trixie's neck, every once and awhile kissing the soft skin there open-mouthed and wet. Her hands grabbed fist-fulls of Trixie's perfectly soft thighs.

"Can we switch positions?" Trixie whispered into her ear, middle finger still sliding slowly up and down over the small bundle of nerves. Katya just nodded, flipping over to lay on her back and watching as Trixie settled in between her legs. She looked beautiful, her hair hanging down past her face and tickling Katya's stomach, one hand reaching up to cup her breast and massage gently. Every move she made was calculated and careful, even as she thrust two fingers inside her and pushed Katya's t-shirt up to lay kisses on the softest parts of her stomach and hips. Her kisses trailed lower, gracing her inner thighs until her tongue was rubbing flat against her clit. The feeling of Trixie between her thighs was even more heavenly than she thought possible.

Trixie's head bobbed up and down as her tongue flicked in firm strokes, two fingers still nestled deep inside her and curling erratically. Katya reached one hand down to tug at Trixie's honey colored curls, her other hand pushing her own bangs out of her eyes (she made a mental note to trim them soon) and wiping the sweat from her brow. She was having a hard time staying silent, knowing the small house wasn't forgiving despite Violet's room being on the other side of it. 

Trixie lifted her head a little to look up at Katya with wide eyes, her fingers thrusting a little faster. "Is it good?" She whispered, quickly ducking down to kiss the highest spot on her inner thigh. 

"So good, кукла." She panted and her hips rose slightly off the bed to meet Trixie's motions. "Fuck, Trixie, you're so beautiful." She tried to keep her voice down while also giving Trixie the praise Katya knew she wanted, combing her fingers through her still-damp hair and looking at her with a tired smile. Her lips wrapped around Katya's clit and she made several gentle sucking motions, and Katya watched as her hips wiggled adorably in the air.          

It wasn't long before Katya's breathing became more erratic and she began tugging desperately at Trixie's hair, her hips bucking off the mattress. Trixie didn't slow down, just wrapped her arm under Katya's thigh and pulled her closer while strings of incoherent Russian,  _don't stop,_ and  _Trixie,_ fell from her lips. When she finally came, Katya couldn't help the rather audible moan that escaped her throat. Her toes curled and back arched sharply as pleasure flooded through her, Trixie retracting her fingers to lap softly at her clit until Katya pulled her up into a messy and well-deserved kiss.   

Trixie rolled over onto her back, and it took Katya a few moments to come down before recognizing the soft sighs in her ear from the girl next to her. When Katya turned on her side, rested her cheek on Trixie's shoulder, and scanned down her body, Trixie was rubbing gentle circles over her own clit. Her free hand had pushed the ladybug-printed shirt up to expose her torso, making it easier to roll one of her puffy nipples between her thumb and index finger. Much to Katya's dismay, she pulled her hand away and her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment when she realized Katya was watching so attentively. 

"No - keep going?" Katya bit her lip and tried to smile coyly, resting her palm on Trixie's stomach. "I wanna watch. You're hot."

"Perv." Trixie tilted her head back and giggled, dipping her hand back between her legs and letting Katya watch her unravel under her own nimble fingers. Katya kissed her neck, stroked her hair gently through her orgasm, and curled up to fall asleep holding her girlfriend for the second night in a row. 

  

    

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry for not updating in so long!! things have been hard for me lately, i'm not doing too well and writing has been difficult so i would appreciate some encouragement and love<3 this chapter was a pain in the ass to finish but thank you endlessly for everyone who's read this. and we hit over 100 kudos so that's pretty cool!!!
> 
> there's honestly not much plot here, just snippets of their first full day together, but next chapter will dig in more. thnx again friends.

On Sunday, Katya suggested they make a trip back to Trixie's apartment to get some of her things. 

"I don't know." Trixie couldn't help pouting a little. It was early, only 9 AM, and Trixie was still riding the high of waking up next to her girlfriend. She didn't want to acknowledge any of her problems, didn't want to face the fact that she couldn't spend all day in bed with Katya again. She needed to figure her shit out. 

"Why not? Is your mom around today?" Katya was resting on her side, elbow on the mattress supporting her body upright. Trixie thought she looked unreasonably beautiful with the morning sunlight streaming through the windows and dancing over her bare skin. 

"No. She works all day on Sundays." Trixie sat fully upright and stretched her arms above her head, her back cracking loudly. "I just-" She looked at Katya sadly. "-it's gonna make it feel more real, you know? Going to collect my things. Like I'm being kicked out or some shit." She shook her head and fixed her eyes on her lap. "I never thought something like this would happen to me."

"Slow down, babygirl." Katya scooted in closer to wrap her arms around Trixie. "It's just practical. You need some clothes and your school stuff so that you can focus on work and graduation until you're ready to talk to your mom."

Katya was being so reasonable, Trixie sort of hated it. It took all of her energy not to lash out and throw a tantrum like a brat, and she wasn't entirely sure why. Katya just wanted to help, and in that moment Trixie realized she  _needed_ Katya's support more than anything. 

Trixie clenched her eyes shut and forced back tears that were threatening to dribble down her cheeks. She was done crying, she had done enough of that to last her a life time. She wrapped her arms around Katya and squeezed tight. "Okay, we can go." She pulled back and sniffed. "But you have to let me bring my sex toy collection. In case she goes through my room or some shit."

Katya giggled, muffled by Trixie's shirt. "Not a problem, кукла."

"What does that one mean? You called me that last night."

"It ruins the mystery if you keep asking, милая девушка." 

* * * 

Before they left, Trixie called Pearl. She had several unopened texts from her, probably prying for details about the date, but Trixie hadn't opened them. She wasn't ready to explain everything quite yet. 

She sat on the porch looking out over the front yard, burying herself in Katya's oversized sweatshirt as she dialed the number. Pearl picked up almost immediately. 

"It's about time! Bitch, you've been ignoring me for two days!" Pearl's voice cracked through the speaker, her connection shoddy out on the edge of town.

"Uh, yeah. About that." Trixie sighed, and Pearl could probably tell something was wrong. 

"Don't tell me the date flopped."

Trixie wasn't sure how she was going to explain everything to her friend.  _The date went great, we're girlfriends now, I had the best sex of my life, and my mom more or less kicked me out._ What kind of fucking sequence of events was that?

"It didn't." Trixie groaned and pulled her knees up under the sweater. "It was perfect. Literally so perfect. We made things more official, or whatever."

"Trix that's great! Why are you so sulky?"

"Because I got in a huge fight with my mom." She huffed. "She knows I'm gay, Pearl."

Pearl was silent on the other line for a moment, and when she spoke again, her voice was more hushed. "How did she find out?" She sounded sympathetic. 

"I asked Katya to stay the night. Stupid idea on my part. I confronted my mom in the morning and she basically told me to get the fuck out." 

"So where have you been staying? Katya's place?"

"Yeah." She grumbled, picking at the peeling paint on the railing next to her. "She's been so good to me. I don't deserve it."

"Yes you do, stupid." Trixie could practically hear Pearl's eye roll. "Let someone take care of you for once, you need it." 

"I guess I do." She grimaced a little. "We're going to pick up some of my shit from the apartment, and then Katya was wondering if you wanted us to pick you up for a little bit? Her roommate is working."

"Ooo, I'm invited to hang out with you and your new girlfriend? Sounds like fun." Pearl laughed softly. "What about Kim?"

"Kim doesn't smoke, you dumb whore."

"Ohhh, so that's the plan."

"Duh!"

"Well, I'll be ready to go whenever. Text me?"

"Yeah. See ya, Pearl."

* * *

Trixie had triple checked for her mother's car in the parking lot before mustering up the courage to go inside. The thought of accidentally running into her was unbearable, and she hoped her mom wouldn't even notice she'd been there. When Trixie walked through the apartment door, hand in hand with Katya, the room felt cold and tense. She muttered a  _come on_ to Katya and pulled her down the hall into her room, not wanting to stick around any longer than she had to. 

Once in her room with the door closed, Trixie looked around, admittedly feeling a little lost. Katya just sat on the bed and peered up at her. 

"What should I even bring with me?" Trixie exhaled deeply and looked at the girl sitting on the edge of her mattress. 

"Uh, clothes? Makeup?" Katya furrowed her brow in thought. "You mentioned a collection of sex toys?" She wiggled her eyebrows, making Trixie laugh softly. 

"Shut up." Trixie mumbled through a smile and opened her closet, standing on her tiptoes to grab a small duffel bag. She set to work digging through her dresser and shoving things into the bag. She tried to be thoughtful about what she took with her, only packing a few outfits before moving on to put together a bag of makeup - shoving her toothbrush in as a last thought. Trixie stuffed her school backpack to the brim with textbooks and pens, barely leaving room for her laptop. After doing a quick scan of the room and shoving her baby blanket into the duffel bag, she opened the bottom drawer of her dresser and tossed her favorite pink dildo onto the bed next to Katya - her favorite vibrator following soon after. 

Katya trailed her pointer finger over the pink silicone and gave Trixie a smirk. "Very inconspicuous hiding place you got there, Trix."

"You really think I have the energy to dig these out of my closet or something every time I need them?" Trixie stood up and placed the two toys in the duffel bag underneath her clothes. When she glanced up, Katya was staring at her with a smug look on her face. "What are you thinking about?" Trixie blushed and zipped the bag closed.

"You fucking yourself with that girly-ass dildo."

"I hate you." Trixie grinned and tackled Katya where she lay propped up on her elbows against the mattress, ending up straddling her as she pressed a kiss to Katya's neck. "I bet you could do it better."

"How much time do we have?" Katya's smug grin grew as she gripped Trixie's hips in her lap.

Trixie pouted a bit. "Not enough. I told Pearl we'd have her home by dinner, it's already almost two." She leaned down to kiss Katya, nice and slow, before pulling away entirely and standing up off the bed. "Later?"

Katya stood up, scooping Trixie's duffel bag off the ground. "я надеюсь, что это так, angel." 

* * * 

Later that afternoon Trixie, Katya, and Pearl sat in a circle on Katya's bed passing around a blunt Pearl had sloppily rolled. Trixie was happy to be able to spend some time with both of them and let her worries melt away for a little bit, even though she knew she'd have to return to school on Monday. 

Trixie ashed the blunt as Pearl passed it to her and pulled it to her lips, exhaling a thick cloud of smoke into the air. She felt fuzzy, warm, at peace as Katya plucked the blunt out of her hand and slipped her arm around her waist. Katya took a few short puffs as she rubbed her thumb soothingly over the small of Trixie's back. 

"So Pearl," Katya took one more hit before passing it to her. "Do you have plans for college?" 

"Well, I'm taking a gap year, but I'm planning on going to art school." Pearl grinned, smoke drifting through her nostrils.

"That's awesome, I'm going to art school right now." Katya bounced a little on the bed, a giddy smile on her lips that Trixie thought was adorable. "What kind of art do you do?"

"Visual - I mostly work with ink. I'm trying to work more with acrylics and oils but painting isn't really my forte." 

"Fair." Katya nodded. "I'd love to see some of your work sometime."

"I wanna see yours too, do you have anything around?"

"Sure!"

Katya hopped up off the bed and padded to her desk, grabbing a rather large sketchbook and bringing it back to sit down. Trixie realized she hadn't seen much of Katya's art, save for the masterpieces she created at the bakery and some messy sketches pinned up on her walls. 

She wasn't expecting the bright clashing colors and sharp lines when Katya flipped open the sketchbook to its first page. The piece filled up the whole space, geometric and bold with no real theme except the pattern of primary colors adorning the shapes on the page. 

"Wow." Pearl raised her eyebrows, taking a puff off of the blunt. 

"This is kind of a doodle, I do a lot more figure drawing and portraits than stuff like this." Katya flipped to the next page, full of sketched poppies and strawberries. "Oh, and plants and shit."

Trixie found herself leaning against Katya's arm as she flipped through the pages, waving away the blunt as Pearl tried to pass it to her. It was getting close to its end anyway, and Trixie didn't want to burn her lips. 

Most of the drawings afterwards were portraits, some inked and colored in, most of them not. Trixie loved the sharp intensity of the pieces and the odd way she used color. 

"These are so great, Katya." Trixie pressed her cheek against her shoulder, palm resting on her bicep. 

"She's right, you're really talented." Pearl was leaned in close, eyes raking over the pages as Katya flipped them.

Katya blushed a little. "I'm still learning."

Trixie kissed her shoulder, ignoring Pearl's smirk. "You're amazing."

* * *

They returned home from dropping off Pearl a couple hours later, and Katya was on Trixie as soon as they walked through the door - pushing her up against the wall in a way that made Trixie squeal quietly in excitement. Katya began kissing at her neck, one hand pushing her shoulder against the wall and the other traveling up under her t-shirt to grab a tit over her bra. 

"Someone's excited." Trixie giggled, back arching in towards Katya's stomach as she pinched her nipple where it protruded from the fabric of her bra.

"I've wanted - you - all day." Katya spoke between kisses to Trixie's collarbone and throat, her lips latching to her skin to suck a dark bruise into the milky flesh. Trixie whined. "I want to fuck you, Trix, can I fuck you?"

Trixie could feel her cheeks getting hot as Katya held her against the wall with strong arms, sensing the dominance in Katya's demeanor. 

"Katya-" She huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder, practically drooling as Katya thrust her thigh between Trixie's legs. "-let's go to your room, _please_."

Trixie buzzed with excitement as Katya took her hand and tugged her across the carpet, hair bouncing behind her as she bounded to her room with Trixie in tow. Katya laid her ever-so-gently on the bed and kneeled over her with a grin. 

"You're so pretty."

"Shut up." Trixie smacked her arm playfully. 

"I'm serious." Katya urged Trixie to lift her arms, pulling her shirt off over her head and discarding it on the floor. Her hands roamed over the soft rolls on Trixie's stomach. "You're gorgeous."

"Are you just saying that so I'll let you fuck me with my dildo?" Trixie smirked and lifted Katya's shirt off to level the playing field . She couldn't help but take a second to admire her muscular figure and perky, braless breasts. 

"I have a suspicion you'd let me do that whether or not I showered you in compliments. I just enjoy it." She reached behind Trixie's back to unfasten her bra with minimal struggle, dipping to kiss the underside of her right breast with her eyebrow raised. "And I think you enjoy it too, your cheeks get so pink. And if I had to guess-" Katya suddenly snaked her hand up Trixie's skirt, pressed her fingers to her folds over her panties, circled gently. "-you're wet too."

Trixie gasped at the sudden friction, her cheeks heating up as Katya laid kitten licks over her nipples. "You could probably read me the dictionary and I'd be wet."

"How about I grab my strap on instead?" 

Trixie just nodded, and Katya was up off the bed rummaging around in her closet for a couple minutes before pulling out a simple black leather harness. The toys Trixie had brought along with her were still in her bag, and Katya retrieved the hot pink dildo and joined Trixie back on the bed. 

"Hey Katya?" Trixie eyed her girlfriend as she slipped off her shorts, leaving her in a pair of black briefs before fastening the harness and toy to her body. Her movements were smooth, practiced, and Trixie wondered how many girls she'd done this with before. The thought didn't bother her, but fascinated her a little bit.

"Yes, baby?" Katya stationed herself sitting on her calves between Trixie's legs, one palm grazing over the soft peach fuzz on her thigh. 

"I've never done this before." She blushed, blowing a tuft of hair out of her eyes. "Like, I've never had someone else use a toy on me."

"Are you nervous?" Katya trailed her fingertips from Trixie's thigh up to her stomach, nails scratching over her hipbone.

"A little." Trixie giggled softly. "Is that dumb? I fuck myself with that thing all the time."

"That's not dumb at all." Katya shook her head and leaned up to kiss Trixie gently on the mouth, fingers combing through her hair and the pink silicone bumping against her abdomen. "We'll go really slow, I just need you to be vocal with me."

"Okay." Trixie placed her hands on Katya's shoulders, and then slid them up to cup her jaw. "Will you please touch me now?" She hoped it didn't sound too whiny. 

"Hmmm." Katya placed a finger on her own chin and pretended to think for a moment before giggling and sitting up to pull down Trixie's skirt and underwear in one motion. Katya's hands trailed from her ankles all the way up to her hips, fingertips kneading into her skin as she moved. 

Trixie was starting to grow restless. Her hips wiggled against the bed in no real rhythm, craving Katya's touch where she needed it most. When Katya placed her palms on either side of her inner thighs, Trixie thought she might have finally gotten her way - but Katya just pushed her thighs apart and silently raked her eyes over her body, licking her lips.

"God, you're fucking soaked, Trix."   

"I need you..." Trixie whimpered pitifully and hid her face in the crook of her arm. 

Without warning, Katya thrust two fingers inside her and curled them roughly, spread them apart, opened her up. She was wet enough that there was no resistance or pain, just a surge of pleasure that shot through her body and made her gasp and whip her eyes open. Katya hovered over her as she worked, leaned down to lay gossamer kisses on Trixie's now-closed eyelids. And then Katya was gone - her fingers were gone - and Trixie audibly groaned. 

Without opening her eyes she could tell Katya was opening her dresser drawer, rifling through for a moment. When Trixie opened her eyes, the sight of Katya drizzling lube over the toy attached to her body made her shiver. She needed Katya inside her.  _Now._

"Katyaaa..." She whined and arched her back up off the bed, playing up the attitude. She ran her hands over her body, pinched at her own nipples, and looked at Katya with an overly exaggerated pout. "Baby, please, come fuck me?"

"You're such a brat." A slow smile spread over Katya's lips. "Look at you, all needy and spread out begging for me to fuck you. Do you think you deserve it?" She scooted in closer to Trixie, spreading the lube around on the dildo a bit before she took to rubbing the head up and down between her outer labia, teasing her entrance with a sly grin.

"Yes- yes, I want it so bad-" She choked out, her breath heavy. The smooth silicone rubbing against her clit was driving her crazy, but every time she tried to push her hips against the dildo Katya pulled it a little further away, proving the effort pointless. Katya was fully in control, leaving Trixie breathless and flushed.

Katya leaned down, her shoulder length hair tickling Trixie's cheek as she whispered in her ear. "You've been a good girl today, baby. Так мило, так красиво, letting me do this with you." 

Trixie moaned softly at the praise, but before she could respond, Katya was grasping the base of the dick and directing it to her entrance, pushing in slowly. She cupped Trixie's jaw with one hand, meeting her gaze with a soft smile as her thumb brushed over Trixie's plump lips. Trixie swirled her tongue around it, let her eyes flutter shut, sighed gratefully as Katya shoved it in her mouth and thrust into her a little deeper. 

"How are you doing?" Katya's voice was soft as she removed her thumb, now soaked in spit, and combed her fingers through Trixie's hair. Trixie had used her toy enough to know Katya was barely half way in, and she was eager for things to start moving along.

"Good, it feels really good." She murmured and pulled Katya into a brief but needy kiss. "Keep going?"

Katya nodded, grasped a fistful of Trixie's hair in her hand, and easily thrust all the way inside her with a soft grunt. Trixie tilted her head back towards the ceiling and sighed, lips parted as her back arched in towards Katya's stomach. Katya's hand that had been directing the strap was now ghosting up her stomach to rub roughly over her tits.

As Katya's lips and teeth attached to one puffy nipple, she began to move a little, her thrusts shallow and slow as Trixie panted beneath her.

"Faster." Trixie begged and lifted her thigh over Katya's hip, trying to pull her closer as Katya bit softly into the underside of her breast.

Katya finally picked up the pace a bit, fucking Trixie into the mattress with every thrust and consistently tossing her hair over her shoulder trying to keep it out of her eyes. Trixie giggled when she comically blew her bangs out of her face and reached behind her girlfriends head, quickly tying up her hair into a messy ponytail with the hair tie on her wrist. Her hands shook a little as Katya gripped her soft thighs. 

"Jesus, you're so fucking cute." Katya sighed. She pressed her own body closer to Trixie's as she fucked her, her small tits flush against Trixie's full ones. 

Trixie couldn't help smiling as the bed creaked with every one of Katya's movements, the closeness of her body sending heat waves through her. "Don't fucking stop." Her voice came out as a whisper, her back arching violently off the bed. "I'm really close."

Katya's lips crashed against hers, the leather of the harness rubbing against her clit every time she fucked deep into her. Without warning, a wave of pleasure washed over her and she moaned, high pitched and breathy into Katya's mouth, and came hard around the thick strap on. 

Katya didn't stop immediately, just slowed her thrusts as Trixie's chest rose and fell with ragged breaths until she finally pulled all the way out and kissed Trixie, all messy and wet and soft, one more time for good measure. 

Trixie was alone on the bed, breathing hard and coming down from the high of her orgasm, for a minute while Katya hopped up and wrestled the harness off, letting it drop carelessly on the floor before she dove back onto the mattress next to Trixie. Her arms wrapped tightly around her waist and she kissed her, from her lips down to her collarbone where sweat was dripping down between her breasts. 

"I adore you." Katya murmured against her skin and kissed her over and over. "You did so well. Good girl."

Trixie blushed and nestled herself closer to Katya.

She wanted to drown in the feeling of Katya holding her.

 

 

  

      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a general plan for the rest of the story but i'd love to know what y'all wanna see happen? thank u for sticking with me this chapter was such a pain to write.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! i know it's been a MINUTE and honestly y'all deserve so much more than this but hopefully it will tide u over because biggg things are happening next chapter. this series is slowly coming to a close an i appreciate everyone who's read, commented, and left kudos<3 u are truly the reason i'm even writing this. 
> 
> anyways! hope u enjoy
> 
> xoxo lavender

Monday morning felt like the epitome of domestic bliss to Trixie. 

She woke up to her girlfriend's soft kisses down her neck, letting herself sink down into the mattress as Katya quietly went down on her in the early morning sunlight. It was slow and sweet and scattered with kisses to her inner thighs. When she finished, Katya hopped out of bed to take a shower and Trixie meandered to the kitchen.

The fridge was mostly scarce, but Trixie found a few eggs and some vegetables she deemed fresh enough to make a couple half-assed omelettes. She set a cast iron skillet on the stove, turning on the burner as she began to chop up a slightly wrinkled bell pepper.

"That's a lot of hickeys."

Trixie jumped at the unfamiliar voice, so startled she dropped her knife onto the cutting board and whipped her head around. The girl in front of her had long dark hair pulled up into a messy bun, and she was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a pair of red plaid boxers. Trixie's hand immediately went to her neck in embarrassment. 

"Um..."

"Sorry, sorry, I'm fucking with you." She leaned against the counter and laughed softly. "I'm Violet, Katya's roommate."

"Oh, shit." Trixie cleared her throat, cursing herself for blushing so hard at the initial comment and the realization that her chest and neck probably  _was_ covered in obvious bruises. "I'm Trixie. Katya's, uh, girlfriend."

"Figured. Katya was right, you're adorable." She pulled herself up to sit on the counter next to the cutting board, and Trixie blushed again at the thought of Katya talking about her. "Don't let me interrupt you, what are you making?"

"Trying to make omelettes. Katya's in the shower." She picked up the knife and finished dicing up the bell pepper, moving on to do the same to a tomato. "Do you want one? There should be enough."  

"That's sweet of you, I'd love one if there's extra." Violet grinned down at her as Trixie cracked a few eggs into a bowl and began whisking them with a fork. 

She mixed in the chopped up vegetables, her eyes flitting back to Violet as she spread some butter on the pan with a spatula. "Do I really have a lot of hickeys or was that a joke? I haven't looked in the mirror since yesterday." She giggled nervously.

"Oh, love." Violet laughed, head tilting back towards the ceiling. "I have some full coverage concealer you can borrow."

As if on cue, Katya came strutting into the room in a thin t-shirt and a pair of soft cotton shorts. Her hair hung wet and stringy down to her shoulders.

"What's this? My two favorite girls getting along?" Katya wrapped her arms around Trixie from behind, kissing her cheek with a loud  _smack._ "Jesus Christ, you're making breakfast? You're amazing."

Violet chuckled as Trixie blushed, watching Katya nuzzle into Trixie's frizzy curls while she began to cook the omelettes. 

"We were just discussing your lack of self control." Violet motioned to Trixie's neck and smirked as Katya craned her head to examine the littering of bruises on her pale skin. Trixie felt a rush of discomfort being ogled at, though she knew it wasn't the intention. To her relief, Katya's response was a mere shrug and a kiss to the space where her earlobe met her jaw. 

"Can't help being passionate, Vi."

When the omelettes were finished, Trixie scooped them onto individual plates and handed one each to Violet and Katya. A few minutes later, the three of them were sitting comfortably on the couch in peaceful silence. Katya had her back against the arm rest and her legs draped over Trixie's soft thighs as she took messy bites of her eggs. The nerves of having to go back to school in a couple hours were starting to set in, and by the time she was half way through her omelette, Trixie lost her appetite and resorted to tracing the faded stick and poke tattoos on Katya's legs with her fingertips. Her favorite, she decided, was the little sunflower on her calf.

"You done?"

When Trixie looked up, Katya was licking her fork and gesturing to the half-eaten omelette on Trixie's plate.

"Yeah." Trixie heaved herself up off the couch and took her plate to the sink to rinse it off, Katya following close behind her. When Trixie reached the sink and turned the faucet on, Katya placed her plate on the counter and slid her arms around Trixie's waist from behind, just as she had done earlier while Trixie was cooking. "You're so clingy this morning." Trixie smirked as she rinsed off both of their plates, hoping her tone conveyed she was just teasing. Katya seemed to get the message as she hummed into the nape of her neck and swayed softly. 

"It's like, every day my crush on you gets bigger."

Trixie burst out into laughter. "We're dating, dumbass."

"You can have a crush on someone you're dating! Right?" She swiveled her head to yell at Violet who still sat across the room on the couch. "Right Violet?"

"I'm not a part of this conversation." Violet yelled back, clearly preoccupied with something on her phone.

Katya turned back to Trixie and hugged her middle tight. "I think she means yes, it's completely reasonable to have a huge crush on your girlfriend."

Trixie whirled around to face Katya, the sharp edge of the counter slightly digging into her back as she let Katya pull her close and kiss her once, gently. "You're the sappiest person I've ever met." She grinned. "You're going to be late for work, let's get ready to go."

* * *

A mere hour later, Trixie sat next to Katya in her truck with her backpack on the floor between her feet. Stretched tight across her chest under a pair of overalls was one of Katya's turtlenecks (in black, an unusual look for her) to hide the few bruises above her neckline. Most of them, to her relief, were below her collarbones. The shirt was small on her, and bunched up a little at her waist, but Trixie figured it was her best option. 

Katya dropped Trixie off at school a half hour early in order to get herself to work on time. When she pulled up in front of the school, she grasped Trixie's hand as she looked mournfully out the passenger side window. 

"Hey." Katya nudged Trixie and rubbed her thigh gently until she looked over to meet her gaze. "I believe in you. Just focus on school, come home, and when I get off work I'll rub your back while you do your homework." 

"Thank you." It was all Trixie could manage as she unbuckled her seat belt and Katya tugged her into the middle seat, fingers tucking under her shirt to press against her waist. 

"Get that diploma, Trixie Mattel." Katya grinned, and Trixie couldn't help but smile a little back. When Katya kissed her goodbye, Trixie tried not to think about the reality of not having her by her side all day.  _No need to be fucking codependent,_ she told herself as she gave Katya one last little peck and grabbed her bag, hopping out of the car. The last few days had successfully worn her out more than she thought possible, and having Katya at every moment to comfort her was a lifesaver. In her heart, though, she knew there were some things she needed to face alone.

Trixie felt dazed as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed for the door, avoiding eye contact with anyone she passed by. She opted to sit in the corner of the large concrete stairwell instead of going inside immediately and jammed her headphones into her ears, wrapping her arms around her knees and pulling them to her chest.

It wasn't until she felt a tap on her shoulder that she looked up at the boy who had sat himself down next to her.

"Hey, Trix." 

Trixie pulled one earphone out, raising her eyebrows slightly. Kyle, one of her close friends from freshman year, sat next to her with a small smirk on his face. "Um, yes?"

"Jeez, just trying to catch up. You're sitting here looking all depressed and shit."

"Maybe I am." Trixie wrinkled her nose, and Kyle just laughed.

"Who's the girl?"

"What girl?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" He elbowed her gently. "The girl who dropped you off."

"Oh." Trixie was sure her ears were turning red. She hadn't spoken much to Kyle in the past couple years, simply drifted apart from him as high school progressed, and she truthfully didn't know if word had gotten out to him about her lesbianism. She didn't flaunt it, but she certainly didn't try very hard to hide it from her peers. "Um... that's Katya."

"That's an odd name."

"She's Russian."

"Huh, you got yourself a Russian girl, Trixie?" He quirked his eyebrow and tugged at a lock of his own curly dark hair with a smirk. 

"Oh." Trixie breathed and laughed nervously. "That obvious, huh?"

"Yeah." He snorted. "Same girl who was all over you a week or so ago?"

Trixie recalled Katya visiting her during lunch that day, how she had shamelessly kissed her on the steps in a moment of impulse and neediness. "You saw that too?"

"Only in passing." He shrugged. "You guys an official thing?"

Trixie couldn't help the smile that quirked at her lips. "Yeah."

Something about her old friend's warm smile comforted her. "I'm happy for you, she's cute. Hit me up sometime and we'll catch up more, okay? I'm gonna head out." Kyle patted her shoulder gently as he stood up and waltzed through the front doors of the building.

The rest of the day was slow moving. Trixie tried her best to focus on her work, only taking breaks to look at the pictures of interesting bugs and fungi Katya was consistently texting her, to which she replied in mostly strings of heart emojis. Trixie wondered if DeLa had scolded her for being on her phone yet. 

She didn't see any of her friends until fourth period when Kim sat down next to her in AP English and immediately enveloped her in a tight hug. Trixie wasn't a huge fan of hugs from most people, but she let Kim squeeze her and leaned against her a bit.

"Did Pearl, um, tell you?" Trixie ducked her head down a little.

"She did." Kim frowned. "I hope that's okay. I'm here for you, alright?"

Trixie just nodded and pulled her textbook out of her backpack.

* * *

Back in Katya's room after school, with over an hour until Katya was supposed to arrive home, Trixie had time alone to reflect for the first time in days.

It had been three days, and still no call from her mother. Not even a text. She wondered if there was any hope left, if her mother had even been _thinking_ about her the past couple days. Trixie sighed heavily and tugged out the hair tie that held her ponytail up. On the bright side of things, she thought to herself, she had a job and would be graduated in less than two weeks. And of course there was Katya, always so unwavering in her care and support. She had never felt safer around anyone.

Trixie took a deep breath and tried to center herself before pulling out her laptop. She knew she had plenty of work to do, especially for the AP classes she wanted to kick herself for enrolling in. 

After almost an hour of reading, taking notes, and filling out absolutely meaningless worksheets, Trixie was beginning to grow restless. Katya wasn't supposed to be home for an hour, and she was itching just to see her face again for the first time since the morning and hear about her day. She wanted to talk about her own day too, knew that Katya would listen with wide eyes and lean in close to her as she spoke. 

Trixie was pretty sure she was in love.

And she wasn't sure she wanted to admit that to Katya. Or anyone, for that matter.

Trixie closed her eyes and thought back to the night before, recalled Katya kissing her so soothingly and fucking her into the bed better than she ever could have done herself. Trixie shut her laptop abruptly and threw herself on her back, her head hitting the pillows. An hour was a reasonable amount of time to get herself off and then get some more work done, right? She wasn't sure what time Violet was supposed to be home, but she promised herself she would listen carefully for the sound of the door unlatching.

Trixie took a deep breath and unclasped the straps of her overalls, cheeks going pink as she remembered Katya stripping her of the same ones on her couch weeks ago. She tried to breathe evenly as she shimmied out of the garment and put one hand behind her head to support her neck and let the other rest just under the swell of her stomach. Trixie closed her eyes again as her fingers tucked under the hem of her panties to barely graze over her outer lips. Her mind raced with memories of Katya fingering her in this exact spot on Saturday, eating her out in the bed of her truck, calling her baby, and the simple thought of,  _god,_ how did she get so lucky with this girl.

Trixie began to circle her clit with her middle and pointer finger, her hips raising slightly off the bed as she realized how worked up she had gotten herself. As she applied more pressure, trying to keep in slow consistent circles, Trixie could feel her thighs trembling. She spread her legs a little, knees bending to allow her to easily thrust one finger and then two inside herself. Just crooking her fingers gently made her whine quietly into the air. Trixie slid her free hand up her shirt, desperately grabbing her breast over her bra, her breathing so hard she didn't hear the latch of the front door opening and the gentle padding of feet to the room.

* * *

Katya buzzed with excitement as she unlocked her car. The bakery had been packed all fucking day, but somehow calmed down so considerably in the afternoon that DeLa asked her to make a large batch of fondant and then sent her home an hour early. She didn't even take a moment to text Trixie, just grabbed her shit as fast as she could and sped home grinning at the thought of spending an extra hour of the day with her.

When Katya unlocked the door and walked inside, the house was quiet. Katya was sure Trixie was home, unless she decided to go somewhere else after school. Still, Katya darted to her room and burst open the door with a yell.

"Trixie! DeLa let me leave earl- oh." When they locked eyes, both girls immediately blushed. Trixie was splayed on her bed, looking like a goddamn renaissance painting with her hair spread perfectly out on the pillow, one hand up her shirt, and the other between her legs. "Uh, would you like some privacy? Or could I possibly be involved in this?" Katya was sure it sounded vulgar and a little too bold. 

Trixie pulled her hand out from under her shirt and covered her eyes with her arm, a small smile quirking at her lips until she was giggling softly with her hand at a standstill beneath her panties. "C'mere." She mumbled, and Katya was on the foot of the bed facing her in an instant, reaching over to pull her panties down in one swift motion.

"Couldn't wait for me to get home, huh?" Katya smirked and eyed Trixie's fingers pressed still on either side of her clit. She was so deliciously wet, Trixie's fingers were coated with it.

"I was, um, thinking about last night." Trixie finally moved her arm from her face with a shy smile. "You weren't supposed to come home so soon."

Katya pushed Trixie's thighs apart as they were when she walked in, inhaling and exhaling deeply as she took in the sight of her. "Keep touching yourself, baby. How close are you?"

Trixie began small circular patterns around her clit and reached out to Katya with her free hand until she clasped it and moved closer to her, wrapping her arm under Trixie's thigh where it sat upright. "Pretty fucking close." She whined softly. "Could you um, ya know, fuck me?"

Katya threw her head back and laughed before she leaned down to shamelessly lick up Trixie's inner thigh. Trixie shivered. "What if I just wanna sit here and watch you get yourself off?"

"C'mon, please?" Trixie huffed in frustration, rubbing sloppy circles around her clit with the pads of her fingers.

Katya just kissed at her thigh. "Maybe if you beg for it."

"Jesus- Katya, baby, please? I need you." She tried with a whimper, and groaned in annoyance when Katya ignored her and sucked a hickey onto her inner thigh. She took a deep breath and tried again, arching her back a little as she spoke. "I want you so bad Katya, want you to fill me up and make me come, you fuck me so good, baby. Please?" She lifted her head to look Katya in the eye, her expression desperate and needy. When Katya teased her pussy gently with the pads of her fingers, Trixie fell back onto the pillow and sighed. Katya shifted a little as her boot caught on the sheets, realizing she was still fully clothed and had only taken the time to drop her bag before climbing onto the bed where Trixie lay almost naked-save for her own shirt-underneath her. 

Katya couldn't help giggling playfully as she squeezed Trixie's thigh. "Fuck, sorry to break character or whatever, but you're so cute when you're turned on." Katya didn't wait for Trixie to respond, just sunk two fingers inside her and fucked her gently while she whimpered on the bed. "Keep touching yourself, кукла." She really did love when Trixie acted all slutty the way she did, and Katya knew she played it up to get her attention. Katya thought it was adorable.

Trixie rubbed her fingers aimlessly over her clit and she was coming in seconds, hips twitching and breath hitching as Katya rested her fingers stationary and curled them up slowly. When her breathing finally slowed and she relaxed on the bed, retracting her fingers, Katya fell onto the mattress next to her and kissed her hard.

Trixie pulled away laughing, breathless. "Get your fucking shoes off the bed, I just changed your sheets yesterday." 

"Fine, fine." Katya muttered against her mouth and swatted the soft skin on the back of Trixie's thigh. "Get some pants on before Violet gets home, you slut."

Trixie let out a shriek of laughter as she hopped off the bed, crouching down to dig through Katya's bottom drawer and grabbing a pair of underwear and some soft shorts.

It was in that moment that Trixie's phone rang. 

Trixie quickly tugged on the two garments in her hands as Katya picked up her phone from the desk on the other side of the bed, her face twisting into a worried grimace as she glanced at the screen. 

"Um, Trixie?" She set the phone face up on the mattress in Trixie's reach, and when Trixie leaned over to look at the caller, her heart dropped to the floor.

* * *

Trixie sat on the porch in the backyard for a long time, Katya nervously peaking through the glass door every few minutes to make sure she was okay. Per her request, she didn't come outside to sit next to her. Violet returned home in the middle of the phone call, her brow furrowing as she spotted Katya on the couch anxiously nursing a glass of wine and a badly rolled joint. 

"Where's Trixie?"

"She's outside. Talking to her mom." Katya took a gulp of wine. 

"Oh. Fuck."

"Yeah." Katya exhaled deeply as Violet set down her bag and sat next to her. "She said she needs space, I'm just worried."

"She'll be fine, Katya." Violet plucked the glass from her hands and took a sip from it. "She knows you're there for her, but you can't just fix all her family problems. That's some deep seeded shit."

"You're right... but do you think I should just-" Katya and Violet both turned quickly as the backdoor unlatched and shut, Trixie looking weary as she stepped through the threshold. "Baby! How did it go?" Katya waved for Trixie to come sit next to her, their hands clasping together as Katya furrowed her brow in worry.

"Um... not perfect? Better than I expected." Trixie took a deep breath. "She wants me to come home. But Jesus, she's so passive aggressive. Telling me she needs time to accept my  _'new lifestyle'_ or whatever, that she doesn't want the rest of my family to know yet." She put up air quotes with her fingers and rolled her eyes, and Katya squeezed her hand.

Violet scoffed from the other side of the couch. "Such bullshit. You're the same person you were before, aren't you? You deserve better."

Katya looked on as Trixie's cheeks flushed. "But she wants me home." Her nose scrunched up, and Katya could tell she was trying not to cry. "And I need her."

"Trixie." Violet reached across Katya's lap to place a palm on her knee. "Don't settle for mediocre. She'll come around once she understands." And with that, she scooped up her bag and left to her room.

Katya stared at her girlfriend for a moment, lips pursed. “Stay for a couple more days at least? I’ll take care of you, you know I will.”

”I know.” Trixie wiped away the tears that had begun welling in her eyes with the sleeve of her sweater - Katya’s sweater - and offered a tight smile. “I’ll stay tonight at least.”

Katya reached down to grip Trixie’s hips, pulling her onto her lap facing her and grinning when Trixie giggled. “Can we do something special tonight?”

”Like what?”

Katya thought for a moment. “Do you like wine?”

Trixie eyed the almost empty glass on the coffee table before looking back at Katya. “I like not being hungover on school nights.”

”Jesus, you’re so responsible.”

Trixie scrunched up her nose and took to messing with the beaded earrings Katya wore, Katya rubbing her palms up and down the tops of Trixie’s thighs. The way her girlfriend’s eyes glazed over and her head lolled to the side made it clear to Trixie she was a little tipsy. “You can drink more if you want, but will you roll me a joint first?”

Katya leaned over to press her lips greedily to the underside of Trixie's jaw, mumbling against her skin. "Anything for you, Princess."

Katya led Trixie to her room, wine bottle in tow, and it took almost ten minutes of struggling with flimsy rolling papers for her to give up and dig a small pipe from her bedside drawer, packing the flower into the bowl for Trixie. The next half hour was spent with Trixie laying on Katya's lap between her legs, lifting her phone up every time she saw something that made her giggle to show the girl above her. Katya finished the wine quickly, taking swigs from the bottle until she set it down with an empty  _clink_ on her floor. Intoxicated and happy, Katya felt content watching smoke float from Trixie's plump lips until the room was hazy and her eyes were rimmed red. 

Katya wrapped an arm around Trixie's stomach and pulled her up a little, clumsily attempting to flip her around until Trixie chuckled and turned to hover face-down over Katya.

"Jesus." Katya cupped Trixie's cheeks in her hands, a dopey smile spreading across her lips. "You're pretty."

"You're even more gay when you're drunk, surprise surprise." Trixie laughed, squealing a little into the air as Katya gripped the soft flesh of her hips and ass and smirked. "Also sorry, but I'm not gonna let you fuck me after downing a bottle of wine. Violet will hear." She pointed it out matter-of-factly, like she was informing her of the weather. 

"Not trying to fuck you." She pulled Trixie close and tried to kiss her, missing slightly as her lips met the edge of her mouth. "You just feel good."

Trixie pulled away after kissing her in full for a moment. "Let me get you into pajamas? Then I'll cuddle up with you."

Katya rolled over onto her stomach as Trixie got up to riffle through her drawers for something comfortable to sleep in, Katya's voice muffled as she shoved her face into a pillow. "God, I fucking love you Trixie Mattel. I really do." 

Trixie tried to ignore the fluttering in her chest.

That night, with Katya's arm wrapped lazily around her around her as she dozed off, Trixie tried not to think about having to go back home. The past few days had been awful, yes, but somehow equally as magical with Katya by her side. The logical part of her brain tried to reassure her that Katya would still be there, calling and texting her constantly, and seeing her whenever she could. The more anxious part of her focused on how terrifying confronting her mother in person would be.

Trixie sighed and shut her eyes, scooting closer into a passed out Katya as she drifted off to sleep. 

      

 


End file.
